Once Upon a Broken Heart
by dracomalfoylover28
Summary: Sequel to One in a Million. Hermione and Draco are now together but things will be far from perfect. What are Ron and Harry thinking? And what about Rachel, Mrs. Malfoy, and Roger Davies? Many twists and turns are coming for our happy couple. COMPLETE!
1. The Morning After

**A/N: Hello everybody! I am back. All of you were so positive and supportive in your reviews for One in a Million and I am very thankful for that. So I have decided to write the sequel. I have a pretty good idea of what I am doing but if anybody has suggestions or ideas I am totally open to that. Any help is appreciated! This story is called Once Upon a Broken Heart and I named it that after the song by the Beu Sisters. It is such a cute song. I don't own it, by the way. Haha. So here we go…chapter one…woooo…it picks up the morning after the last one ended, by the way. But that will be obvious soon, so I won't keep you any longer except for the Disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and I am using them purely for fun and not profit. This disclaimer will only be written once. **

---

_Once upon a broken heart_

_I was walking alone in the dark_

---

Draco Malfoy woke up that morning with Hermione Granger in his arms. The couple had apparated out of the cheap little crappy hotel room directly to his flat. They proceeded to stay up for hours talking and Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms.

He stared at her contently seeing that she wasn't awake. She looked so peaceful. _'Is this really honestly happening?' _he thought to himself as he pushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes. She stirred slightly and woke.

"Good morning," she said and she kissed his cheek.

"Right back at you," he said giving her a squeeze.

"I can't believe that we are both here together," she smiled.

"I know. It's crazy…" he sighed. He kissed her sweetly on the lips and she returned it.

A few seconds later she pushed him off. "Draco, I really should be going…" she said sitting up.

"Why?" he sighed in frustration.

"Harry and Ron don't even know that I am home yet. I need to go see them. I miss them like crazy," she said.

"Well I have missed you like crazy."

"We can get together tonight, okay? I really need to see them. They are my best friends and you need to learn to respect that," she smiled mischievously.

"Fine," he said laying back down on the bed.

"I'll call you later, then. Love ya!" she said kissing him.

---

"No, Lav, we are not going to have halibut at this wedding. I think it is a distasteful little fish. I don't care how fancy or classy it is," Ron Weasley said to his fiancé at the breakfast table. He was getting very sick of wedding plans and arguing.

"You are so unreasonable!" she yelled at him. "I am trying to make our wedding day perfect and all you care about is sabotaging it," she pouted.

"I'm not even going to answer that," he spat at her. There was a knock at the door so Ron took that as an excuse to leave the awful conversation. He couldn't believe who was at the door. "Hermione!!" he screamed giving her a bear hug. "How long have you been home?!"

"Just last night," she smiled.

"Wow, you look chipper and happy. What's up?" he asked as they went to the living room. Lavender walked in to say hi, as well.

"Hey, Hermione! Good to see you back. While you are here try to talk Ronnie into letting me have halibut for the wedding menu," she said giving him a glare.

"I will try my hardest," she said honestly. Lavender thanked her and left the room.

"You look so happy, 'Mione…" said Ron.

"I am! Draco came to visit me in New York yesterday," she said happily. She noticed how his face stiffened when she mentioned Draco's name. But she decided to ignore it for now. "So he and I went shopping and then—"

"Does this story get dirty? Because honestly, I do not want to hear about anything physical between you and the ferret," said Ron a little harshly.

"No!" she said punching him. "Nothing dirty happened. But he did tell me he loved me," she smiled.

"What did you say?" asked Ron a little uneasily.

"I told him that I loved him as well. Actually, I kind of screamed at him. It was a bit frightening, actually," she said a little red in the face.

"That's great, I am so happy for you," he said trying to be supportive. But the fact was, thinking about Hermione with Draco still made Ron feel a little uncomfortable and, well—nauseated. But he didn't want to bring her down now that she was so happy. He hadn't seen her like this in such a long time. "Have you seen Harry yet?"

"No, I haven't yet. How has Cho been with her pregnancy and everything?"

"I think she's doing alright. Maybe we could all get together for dinner tonight. You, me, Lavender, Harry, Cho…" he said

"What about Draco?"

"What about him?"

"Could he come too?" she asked.

"What?! Oh, yeah…sure…" he said slowly.

"Ron, is this going to bother you or something? What happened to the whole conversation you and I had when I first got to New York about you saying that I should give Malfoy a chance to prove that we won't break my heart? What happened to that attitude?" she asked smartly.

"I don't know! I thought over it several times and…come _on_, Hermione, it's _Malfoy_ of all people!!" he said quickly and the put his hands over his mouth. "Sorry…just sort of slipped out."

"Is this how it is going to be for—forever?" she asked sadly.

"No, no! I didn't mean it, okay? Invite him to dinner. Harry and I will be nice to him I promise," he said somewhat sincerely. He smiled that sheepish grin of his to try to convince her.

"Fine. I will invite him. And then you will see how different he really is. I guess I will leave you now to discuss the wedding menu with Lavender. By the way, I hate halibut too," she whispered to him. She gave him a hug and then flooed to the outside of Harry's place.

She knocked three times till he showed up at the door. "Hermione! I was wondering when you would be returning to us. I thought you weren't coming back for another month or so?" he asked her.

"Yeah, things changed for the better. It's so great to see you, Harry," she said giving him a hug.

"So…details?" he said as they sat on the couch for a moment.

"Draco and I are…together," she said not really meeting his eyes.

"That's nice," he said as nonchalantly as a person who was saying "that's nice" to a person who told him they bought a pair of sweatpants on sale at the local box store.

"Did you hear me clearly?" she laughed.

"Yes."

"You are very enthusiastic, I see," she said folding her arms in frustration.

"No, Hermione, I mean it. I am really happy for you! You finally have someone. You won't die alone," he said bluntly. At that comment she started to laugh.

"So tonight me, Draco, Ron, Lavender, and hopefully you and Cho were going to go out for dinner."

"You convinced Draco to come to dinner…with us?" said Harry baffled.

"Well, I haven't asked him yet. But he will say yes. I have my ways to convince him to do horrible things that he hates," she smiled.

"Please, say no more. Tonight sounds fine. Well, Cho and I have to get to St. Mungo's for a checkup regarding her pregnancy. So I will catch up with you later. I guess you should go ask Draco if he even wants to come tonight," he said getting up.

She said her goodbyes and gave him a hug. She apparated home quickly and grabbed the phone. She hopped on her bed and entered Draco's number. The house felt oddly empty because she hadn't retrieved Snuffley from Harry's place yet.

"I was wondering when you were going to call me," said Draco as he picked up.

"Well here I am. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight," she asked sweetly.

"Sure."

"Great. So that will be you, me, Harry, Cho, Ron and Lavender."

"_What_?" he snapped.

"Come on, Draco, it will be fun. You will have to get used to them anyway…"

"I'm not going," he said stubbornly.

"Draco, you are my boyfriend now. You have to do boyfriend things now," she stated simply.

"You, my dear, do not determine what kind of boyfriend I will be."

"The boyfriend has to meet the parents. Harry and Ron are basically my parents, Draco," she tried to reason.

"I have already met them. Case closed." Hermione was silent. "What? Are you giving me the silent treatment? Honey, that isn't going to work. I can't be worn down that easily," he said. Still silence. "That is getting annoying, actually. Stop it. Merlin, just say something!!" he said. He waited impatiently. "F…fine. You win. I hate you. Eight o'clock?"

"Seven," she said in a chipper tone. She hung up the phone quickly so he couldn't change his mind. She couldn't believe that it had been that easy to wear him down.

---

It was six thirty when Hermione came out of the shower to get ready for the evening. She used the necessary spells to dry her hair and straighten it. She liked the way her hair looked when it was straight because it was so long. She picked out and icy blue colored halter style dress that she had picked up recently. She thought it complimented her skin tone really well, which was the reason she bought it impulsively.

She then applied her makeup and stuffed a few necessities into her purse—her wand, cell phone, and chap stick. Hermione wasn't really a lip stick or lip gloss kind of girl. She preferred basic chap stick from the drug store. It was simple and effective.

Draco came knocking at about five till seven.

"Hey. You look hott," he said as she opened the door.

"Thanks," she said and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She grabbed his hand and walked over to the couch. He leaned on top of her while they started to kiss. She moaned as the kiss deepened further and further. She reluctantly had to push him off of her. "We've got to leave."

"Why don't we just stay here?" he sighed.

"Come on, what fun would that be?" she said.

"Oh, it could be very fun," he said huskily.

"You promised that you would come so we are going," she smiled mischievously.

"Please don't make me go," he groaned.

"You sound like a little kid who doesn't want to go to the dentist," she laughed.

"I hate my dentist," he pouted. "His name is Krentist. Krentist the dentist. Isn't that ironic?" he said trying to distract her.

"I find it hard to believe that your dentist's name is Krentist. Now let's go," she said. She grabbed his hand and he reluctantly joint apparated them to the restaurant. Ron and Lavender were already there when they found their way to the table.

"Hey Ron, Lavender," said Hermione. They both stood up to give her a hug.

"Malfoy," said Ron trying not to sound hostile.

"Weasley," he snapped back. Hermione sighed.

"So, Lav, how's the wine here?" said Hermione changing the subject.

"Pretty good," she said vaguely. Hermione could tell that Lavender was also uncomfortable having Draco there. Hermione tried to make small talk to no avail. She was saved when Harry and Cho showed up and made their way to the table. "Harry! Cho!" said Hermione standing up to hug them. Draco stood up as well.

"Malfoy," said Harry extending his hand to him.

Draco stared at it for a moment as if he were pondering whether he should shake his hand or not. "Potter," he said shaking his hand but not making eye contact. They were all seated again and sat in silence. Hermione stared at the wine list and told the waiter her choice. Everyone else did the same and Cho complained about not being able to have any cocktails because of her pregnancy. "Honey, I think it will be worth it in the long run," said Harry rubbing her shoulder. She smiled and kissed him.

Draco cleared his throat loudly and they all turned to glare at him. He looked down. '_This is going to be the longest dinner of my life…_' he thought sadly to himself. He looked at Hermione who had a sympathetic yet slightly amused look on her face. Then he hid his face in the menu. Hermione slid her hand into his under the table and squeezed his hand reassuringly. She knew that this dinner wasn't going to be perfect but she had sort of hoped that her friends would at least try to be civil to Draco.

"So…Hermione…good holiday, I'm assuming?" said Cho trying to break some ice.

"Oh, yeah, it was great. Lots of good shopping," said Hermione. She sipped her wine daintily as the conversation didn't push onward. Draco's face was still in the menu. Nobody but Hermione really noticed. The silence came to a stop when they made their orders. Then it was silent again. And now that the menu's were gone, Draco couldn't hid his face anymore.

Harry and Ron passed on Quidditch fruitless conversation while everyone else was silent. Lavender was currently running her finger around the rim of her wine glass. Draco put his hand on Hermione's thigh which made her giggle. Then all the evil glares were sent to Draco again. He sighed.

Harry could see how uncomfortable Draco was and decided he should at least try to include him in conversation. Otherwise Hermione would be scolding him later. "So…you two work together as we all know. How were those Appirition classes at Hogwarts going?" he tried.

"They were fine," said Draco quickly.

"Yes, they were a ton of fun. I just love going back to Hogwarts for those lessons," said Hermione. She kept the conversation going to a few minutes until they were all silent again. She was pleased when the food finally came because they then had an excuse to not talk.

The evening proceeded with the usual awkwardness. Harry tried to include Draco in conversation but Draco wasn't very inclined to reply. Ron didn't say anything to Draco the whole evening, which was to be expected.

Hermione was so happy when they finally walked out of the restaurant and Draco shared that enthusiasm. "Wow. I am so sorry," she chuckled. "I had no idea that they would be like _that_," she aid sympathetically. "I mean, Harry tried, but Ron just gave you the cold shoulder. Cho seemed nice, too. But Lavender wouldn't even look at you. I guess she was following Ron's lead."

"No, I think I know what it was."

"What?"

"Well, Brown and I hooked up once in our seventh year at Hogwarts."

"What?! Ron and Lavender were dating in our seventh year," said Hermione skeptically.

"Yeah…so let's apparate home," he said grabbing her arm.

They apparated straight to the living room of Draco's home. "Just because the location changed doesn't mean that the conversation is over," said Hermione.

"Oh come on! It was nothing. All is forgotten. She is getting married and I am with you," he said kissing her forehead.

"Fine," she scowled. "I wonder if Ron knew about that."

"He hasn't tried to attack me yet so I don't think he knows," he chuckled.

"True, true. I really should get going though, Draco," said Hermione putting on her sweater.

"Don't go," he whined grabbing her hands.

"I have to! I need to go back to Harry's to get my cat," she said.

"The cat can stay for one more night," he pressed.

"No, Snuffley can't," she protested.

"Don't leave yet," he said kissing her lips. "One hour?" he said kissing her while putting his arms around her waist in a tight grip.

"No," she said trying to push him off.

He kissed her again. "A half hour?" he pouted.

"No, I really have to go."

"Ten minutes?" he asked after kissing her again with more passion and desire.

"Okay," she broke down. "Ten minutes. And no longer than ten minutes, Draco Malfoy."

---

About an hour and ten minutes later Hermione apparated to the outside of Harry's house. Cho answered the door when Hermione knocked. "Hey, Hermione. I am assuming you are here to pick up Snuffley. Harry has all the stuff in the other room," she said pointing around the corner.

"Thanks, Cho," said Hermione. She found Harry in the other room with Snuffley on his lap while he read some muggle papers.

"Hey. I thought you would be here like an hour ago," he said glancing at his watch.

"Yeah, I got caught up," she blushed.

"I see. I am sorry about how disastrous the dinner was. I tried, honestly. I think it is going to take a little while for Ron and I to get used to him, you know? But at least I tried, unlike Ron. He is very protective of you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe it was just too soon to try to do this. I guess I will give it more time," she said.

"Good plan," he said giving her a hug. He put Snuffley in the cat carrier and helped Hermione apparate all the stuff back to her place.

"Thanks, Harry. For everything. For watching Snuffley while I was away and for trying to be nice at dinner," she said.

"No problem, 'Mione. I'll see you soon," he said and he apparated back.

She set up all of Snuffley's things in and proceeded to get ready for bed. She slid into a pair of silky pink pajamas and laid down for a much anticipated slumber. And Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face and a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time.


	2. The Box

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed for the first chapter of this story. It is very much appreciated. So I wrote out an outline and an ending of how this story is for my use to go but if you guys have any ideas I am sure I can incorporate them into the outline seeing that I haven't gotten very far. So thank you for reading, here is chapter two!!**

---

_Looking for a way to start again_

_What I wouldn't give for a friend_

---

Hermione woke up the next morning completely relaxed and ready to go back to work. Snuffley was by her side which made her smile because she hadn't had the fluffy cat by her side for awhile. She got up and showered quickly and got dressed. She wore a pretty little light pink cotton dress with thin straps. She just adored the weather that spring brought.

She decided to be a little early to work today seeing that she hadn't been there for the last few weeks. Draco was not there yet as she entered through the old fireplace. She went over to her desk which had been neglected for the past few weeks. That was the thing that surprised Hermione. If she ever went on a trip she always felt she had been gone forever when she got home even if the trip had been two days long. It was just another one of those things she couldn't explain.

She didn't have much to do just yet so she straightened up her desk to her specific specifications. A few minutes later Draco popped in through the fireplace.

"I assumed you would get here early," he smirked.

"Well, you do know me well," she said going over to kiss him. He returned the kiss friendlily.

"Hi," he said as they broke.

"Hi," she smiled back. She kissed him again and then pulled his arms off of her. "We have work to do," she said sensibly.

"I don't care, honestly. Let's just get out of here," he said kissing her again.

"OH SWEET MERLIN!!" screamed Padma who had burst through the door without knocking like she always did. Hermione instinctively pushed Draco off of her with all the force she could muster. "Are you two—TOGETHER?"

"Yeah," said Hermione blushing and staring at the floor.

"Oh my goodness. Girl, why didn't you tell me?" said Padma angrily.

"It's all happening so fast," said Hermione truthfully.

"Okay. Details at lunch, right? You are so lucky—he is _so_ hott," Padma whispered with a wink. Hermione nodded still embarrassed. Draco laughed as Padma left the room.

"Maybe we should start telling people here so that they don't have to find out like that," he said reasonably.

"Trust me, we won't have to. Now that Padma knows everyone will know. Good thing we weren't hiding it. That reminds me. Are you going to tell your mother about me?" said Hermione looking over at him from her desk.

"My mum??! Ummm…yeah…sure…look I have a lot of work to do here. We can talk later," he said looking down at his papers.

"Okay," said Hermione not knowing how she should feel about his tone. "Do you want to get together for dinner later?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll pick you up at seven-thirty," he said not looking up.

She nodded. The rest of the day just felt awkward for Hermione. It felt strange working in the same office with Draco. Granted she had worked with him in that office for years, but things were obviously different now. Padma, as Hermione had expected, had spread around the news to everyone working on that floor. Later after lunch when Hermione and Draco were in the break room Padma came in without seeing them at first. Then she screamed, "Oh, God! Were you too making out? I'm sorry," she said and rushed out immediately. Hermione sighed in frustration. She and Draco were only in there getting a cup of water from the water cooler. And then when they were in the office Hermione would notice him looking at her practically every other minute. And she couldn't control it when her glance went to him, either.

Now Hermione understood why everyone said that office relationships were not the greatest idea.

---

When Hermione got home from work she thought it would be fun to catch up on all the TV shows she had missed while she had been away. Thank goodness for Tivo! She got in a comfy robe and curled up with Snuffley on the couch. She drifted off slowly to sleep because frankly she was exhausted and the couch was just so comfortable. She hadn't really planned on going to sleep, so she was surprised when she saw Draco standing over her.

"That's a nice look you have there. I simply love the robe. Trying to show me that this is what I will come home to every night?" he joked.

"What time is it?" she panicked.

"Seven thirty-five. Are we still going to dinner?"

"Oh, yes, I'm so sorry! Just let me—you just sit here and make yourself at home. I will go get changed. I'm so sorry!" she said running into the other room.

"It's okay, take your time," he sighed in annoyance as he stroked Snuffley. Snuffley absolutely adored Draco. It drove Hermione crazy.

She ran into the other room and whipped open the door to the closet to find something to wear. She settled on a simple skirt and blouse seeing that she didn't have time to pull together anything else. "Tick tock, tick tock," Draco yelled at her from the other room. She sighed. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy bun at the moment so she quickly pulled it down and ran a brush through it. It frizzed out and reminded her of the bush of hair she sported when she was at Hogwarts. Not having any time to deal with that at the moment, she grabbed a purse and shoes and ran out the door. He laughed at her as she tried to pull on her heels while she ran.

"Wow. Your hair looks just lovely," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up," she glared. "Is it that bad?" she said feeling self conscious.

"I'm only kidding. You always look lovely."

"Nice save," she said. "But I am going to go back to my room and fix it so you won't be laughing at me all night, you stupid ferret!"

"Yeah, whatever, beaver," he smirked.

"Oh shut up," she said grabbing Snuffley.

"Hey!! Leave the cat! He loves me more than he loves you," he scowled.

"That is such a lie! I take care of him. I feed him. I provide him with love," she said dramatically.

"I suppose you are right," he sighed. She left Snuffley with him as she went back to her room. She grabbed her wand and cast a few spells to make her hair fall in smooth silky curls. "Do I look up to your standards now?" she scowled as she came back out.

"You look lovely," he said as he took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. "Let's get out of here."

The happy couple joint apparated to a high-end restaurant from the wizarding world. Draco and Hermione greeted a few old friends from Hogwarts as they walked in including Cormac McLaggen and Marietta Edgecomb. "This place looks fancy, Draco," Hermione commented.

"Well, I am loaded," he smirked as they were led to their table.

"Did I almost make us late for our reservation?" Hermione said feeling stupid.

"Are you kidding me? We don't need reservations. Have you forgotten who I am? I just walk into places and people practically grovel at my feet. I wouldn't be surprised if there were pictures of us together in the _Daily Prophet _tomorrow," he smirked.

"And what is that going to do to your image?" asked Hermione as her finger rubbed against the rim of her wine glass.

"What do you mean?"

"You, Draco Malfoy, rich pureblood "high status" wizard taking muggleborn Hermione Granger out to dinner. What will that do to your image?" she asked curious about what he might say to that.

"Nobody believes the _Daily Prophet_ anymore anyway," he said quickly before changing the subject.

The dinner consisted of six scrumptious courses which Hermione enjoyed immensely. She hated comparing current boyfriends to old boyfriends, but she couldn't help but think about how Roger would never take her out to places like this. She knew that she was going to be spoiled helplessly by Draco. The dinner was great except for the numerous times where old Slytherins from school would come up to the table to talk to Draco and ignore her. This was why she loved going to muggle places with Draco. No one paid any attention to them out in muggle land. Being out with Draco was like being out with a celebrity. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

She sat at the table tapping her fingers on the table impatiently as Draco talked Quidditch with Blaise Zabini, who hadn't even acknowledged Hermione with even a simple hello. She cleared her throat loudly a couple times to get Draco's attention but to no avail. Five minutes later Blaise went back to his date.

"Finally," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"You have a problem?" he said narrowing his eyes in curiosity.

"No. I would just like to be able to talk to you and spend time with you when we go out," she said folding her arms.

"You are overreacting, babe," he laughed.

"Maybe so. And don't call me babe. I hate pet names," she scowled.

"You're cute. Let's get out of here," he said leaving galleons on the table. "My place?" he said. She nodded and he linked arms with her to apparate.

Upon returning he led her to the couch and started to kiss her. She promptly pushed him off. "What?" he asked. "Are you still mad because I was talking to former friends for a few minutes? You are so dramatic, woman," he said kissing her neck.

"I guess I'm not mad. I just like going to muggle places better. All your friends hate me."

"No they don't. They all think you are hott, if that makes you feel better," he smirked.

"So what am I to them? The hott mudblood?" she scowled.

"Oh don't be like that. None of my friends hate you, okay?"

"They didn't acknowledge me when they came to talk to you. What does that say, hmm?"

"It says that you are shy and didn't bother to make a move either," he pointed out.

"I don't even know who half of them are! You didn't do a swell job introducing me to people," she pointed out.

"Good point. Well, sometime we will all get together and I will introduce you to all of them," he offered.

"Are you kidding me? That would be so awkward. Me and a bunch of Slytherins," she said making a disgusted face.

"Yeah, kind of as awkward as a Slytherin in a crowd of Gryffindors."

"Oh. I guess it wouldn't be fair if I didn't meet your friends after I made you sit through that disastrous dinner. I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you," she said kissing him back.

"I love you, too," he smiled.

---

The next three months passed smoothly and happily for Hermione and Draco. Draco convinced Hermione to meet his friends after a month or so and it didn't go as terribly as she thought it would have. She was just thankful that Rachel and Mrs. Malfoy weren't there, who both still didn't know that Hermione and Draco were together. Ron and Harry had kept there distance from Hermione when she was with Draco which drove her crazy. She was patiently waiting for the day that they could all get along. Like that would ever happen?

Ron and Lavender's wedding was approaching quickly. The actual wedding was next Saturday. Hermione was not looking forward to the hideous bridesmaid dress that she was obligated to wear. She wanted to invite Draco to tag along but he changed the subject the second she brought it up. And she also assumed that Ron wouldn't want Draco to be there. She hated the distance she had to have between Draco and Ron and Harry.

It took a few weeks for things at work to become less awkward. Padma still assumed that she was interrupting them from making out or something whenever she walked into a room that they were in. Hermione frankly got sick of it. Other employees either got used to it or didn't care. Hermione also found it to be a little less awkward working in the same office as Draco. They had to keep their work lives separate from their personal lives.

Other than the problems at work and with Harry and Ron, Hermione had never been happier. Draco still did things that drove her crazy with annoyance, but that just made things fun sometimes. The couple spent about three nights a week together after work and at least one day each weekend. Although they spent so much time together, neither of them got sick of each other. The one thing Hermione could do without, though, was his arrogance when they went to public high end places. But it was something that she got used to over time.

Cho and Harry were anxiously waiting. They had four months left until the baby was to be born. Every time Hermione saw them they were busy talking of names and setting up the nursery in their home. The more Hermione spent with Cho the more she wanted to be pregnant.

---

Hermione and Draco sat at the regal dinning room table in Draco's home. It was a peaceful Sunday evening. "See, isn't it nice to just stay home every once in awhile?" said Hermione as she ate with her chop sticks.

"Sure, but I like taking you out," he said while he tried to eat with his chopsticks to no avail. "I hate these chopsticks. Can I just use a freaking fork, woman?" he whined.

"It's not fun if you don't eat with the chopsticks. You just suck at using them. I, however, am a natural," she smirked. He stabbed a piece of chicken with his chopstick. "You do know that stabbing your chicken with a chopstick means to a Chinese person that you wish them death."

"I don't know how you make that kind of stuff up. I am just going to give up on these stupid chopsticks," he said childishly.

"I didn't make it up! It is 100 true. Pick up your chopsticks! You are such a baby, Draco," she said. "Here…" she twirled some noodles around her chopsticks and fed it to him cutely.

"You are so sweet," he said sarcastically.

"I know. So, I was wondering something," she said.

"I am not going with you to the Weasel's wedding," he said immediately. "I doubt he would even want me there considering that warm welcome he gave me at that dinner you forced me to go to."

"It's not that. I already knew you would say no to that. I was wondering if you were ever going to tell your mother about us," she said looking down at her plate.

"Why would I do that?" he scoffed.

"We have been together for three months now and I thought things were going well," she said with a blush. "I thought that maybe—just maybe I would be important enough to be introduced to your mother!"

"Things have been going well, 'Mione, but trust me you do not want to meet my mother and I don't really want to introduce you two," he said honestly.

"But why not? Just give me a reason and then I will let it go," she said.

"Can we just talk about this at another time?"

"No, you always put it off. I just want to know why you are so ashamed of me or whatever!" she said raising her voice.

"I'm not!!" he yelled.

"Then give me a real reason."

"It's just…I can't introduce you to her because, well, you're a mudblood."

"_Excuse me_?" she snapped.

"I…" he put his hands over his mouth realizing his mistake.

"I've got to go," she said mundanely as she stood up.

"Come on, 'Mione don't be like that," he said rolling his eyes.

"Don't you "'Mione" me, okay? I thought that the blood thing wasn't an issue," she said nearly starting to cry.

"For me it's not an issue! My mother is just crazy, okay! Come back, Hermione…" he said getting up to follow her.

"Have a nice life!!" she screamed as she slammed the door. She walked outside to her crappy little car and jammed the keys in. She couldn't get it to start.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. Just stay a little while longer," he said as he ran outside. He leaned against the car as she tried to start the engine. "I told you that car was a piece of crap," he gloated in her face.

"Go to hell, Malfoy," she said and she apparated away.

"Dammit," he said to himself.

---

Hermione apparated home in a furry. Rather than crying and breaking down, she went around the house and threw everything of his into a cardboard box. His toothbrush, sweatshirt, and a number of other things. He would be finding these things on his desk the following morning, most likely. After throwing everything in the box and putting it by the door, she finally started to cry. She walked back to her room and collapsed on the bed and proceeded to cry herself to sleep.

---

**A/N: Oh no! Do we have trouble in paradise already? Uh-oh. So please review and tell me what you think. Things will get better, most likely. Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa. And now I am done. Review please!!! And the box thing—I kind of took that from Gilmore Girls too. Whenever one of the girls had a brake-up they would but all of the stuff in a box. So there was the Dean box and the Max box. So Hermione has a Draco box. I just love Gilmore Girls!! Haha. Review review review!**


	3. Giving Up

**A/N: Ok, here comes chapter three. I hope you enjoy it. It will contain some things at work and events right before the wedding of Ron and Lavender. The actual wedding will probably be in the next chapter. So here we go…**

---

_There was no love in my life_

_There was no light in my eyes_

---

Draco didn't know what to expect the next morning when he went to work. But what happened was definitely something he hadn't been suspecting. He wanted to try to talk to Hermione and reconcile so he went in early just in case she might be early. When he had apparated in there was a big cardboard box sitting on his desk. He trifled through the box finding his sweatshirt, toothbrush, a few books, and other random items. He looked over to Hermione's desk and found absolutely nothing. Her desk had been cleared out.

He then proceeded to panic. '_Did she quit?!_' he thought anxiously. '_There is no way she would quit just because we had a spat…I hope…maybe Padma will know…_' he thought and he went to Padma's office. There, sitting at the extra desk arranging things, was Hermione. She frowned when she saw him and then continued to work on unpacking. "What the hell are you doing in here?" he snapped at her.

"I am unpacking, what does it look like?" she said impassively.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. This is my desk now I will be working in here," she explained not meeting his eyes.

"Come on, Hermione, you are so overreacting! Please come back to your other desk," he begged.

"I have stuff to do, okay? So you can just leave now. And I will be over to get my car at seven. So please don't bother me when I get it, okay? Harry will be coming to help me get it fixed up," she said.

"I can help you with your car," he said sweetly.

"No, Harry will help me with it. Now please go away," she whined.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night. I'm really sorry…I know that sounds lame but that's all I can think of right now. I'm just—sorry."

She looked into his pitiful eyes for a moment and almost took him back on the spot. That was her weakness. Just looking into those beautiful grey eyes. "Just please go back to your desk," she said as her eyes started to tear up.

"Come on, Hermione, I was just being stupid last night. I am sorry. I am going to tell my mum about us because you are very important to me and I don't want to loose you. Even if she objected to our relationship it wouldn't change anything between us," he said sitting down on the chair next to hers.

"I don't care, okay? We are not together anymore and you don't have to tell your mum anything!" she said crying.

"Hermione," he sighed. He extended his hand and wiped her tears off her face with his thumb. "Please come back…"

"Don't touch me, Malfoy," she said getting up to go to the break room.

He chose to let her be for awhile as much as it broke his heart. The office felt so different without her there. He tried to forget about her and continue his work but he couldn't help but to look over at her desk every two minutes.

Hermione wasn't coping very well either. She debated several times that day about whether or not she should go back to her desk. Padma repeatedly told her not to. The one thing that drove Hermione crazy was having to work so closely with Padma and Seamus. The two of them were constantly talking and arguing all day long.

"Merlin, I am tired," whined Padma.

"Maybe if you stop calling me in the middle of the night we would both have more energy!" grumbled Seamus.

"Excuse me! I call you in the middle of the night to tell you I love you!" she said outraged. "Well maybe I just won't answer the phone the next time you call in the middle of the night thinking that there is some kind of burglar in your house!!"

"I only did that once and that was a long time ago!" he screamed at her.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get something from the break room," said Hermione exiting quickly. She heard more screaming as she closed the door. She bumped into Draco—literally—as she walked. She fell to the floor and he held out his hand to help her up. "Thanks," she said grabbing it.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine. Maybe I should get back to my desk," she said turning.

"Your desk is that way," said Draco pointing towards the direction of his office. She frowned at him. "Are you honestly telling me that you would rather sit in there and listen to those two idiots bicker all day then have to see me?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she snapped. "Things are just better that way."

"You are aware that you will still have to see me occasionally on work conditions."

"I know. But right now I don't have to see you. So goodbye," she said turning.

With all the strength he could muster, he walked back to his office.

That day turned out to be the longest day Hermione had ever experienced. Padma and Seamus drove her up a wall practically and she kept bumping into Draco. She knew that staying in that office would be horrible but staying in Draco's office would most likely be more horrible. So now work would just be awful all the time unless she got used to Seamus and Padma. And that would take time.

She crashed when she got home and ate some chocolate while she watched TV. After that she got rid of everything that reminded her of Draco, which were a lot of clothes and random things in her home. She put those in a box and stuffed it in the closet. The clock slowly read seven and Harry apparated over to get the car at Draco—Malfoy's house.

"Hey. How are you holding up?" asked Harry giving her a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

"Fabulous, just fabulous," she said sarcastically.

"Honestly how are you?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I don't need that bastard. It was stupid to get together with him anyway. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess it was just the shock from after breaking up with Roger. He was the rebound guy. Now I can find someone else and get into a serious relationship," she said sensibly.

"If you say so," he said under his breath.

"Let's just get this done," she said.

"Do you want to apparate us there? I don't know where he lives," said Harry. She grabbed his arm and with a pop they were at Malfoy Manner. "Sweet Merlin," said Harry his mouth dropping open.

"That stupid ferret," spat Hermione. Her car was still there, but it had undergone a huge makeover. New paint, new tires, leather interior, new everything! It barely looked like the same car. "Does he honestly expect me to take _this_ home?" she said angrily. Harry tried to stop her as she walked up the steps to ring the bell but to no avail.

"Hey," said Draco when he opened the door. "Here to get your car?"

"Obviously. Why else would I be here. Merlin, what the hell did you do? You can't expect me to take this home. You totally killed my car! I can't drive around in that. I am in no way going to use that," she screamed.

"I thought I was doing something nice!" he yelled back. "You are such an ungrateful little—"

"Put it back the way it was," she snapped.

"Make me," he said childishly.

That comment made Hermione go nuts. "Make you?! Change it now or I swear that I will…" she whipped out her wand and put it up to his neck.

"Damn you are stubborn. Fine I will make your car the trash heap that it was before," he scowled. "Potter," he said acknowledging him. Draco pulled his wand out of his back pocket and with a flick it was back to its old self. "Do you want to say anything to me now?" he said expecting a thank you.

"It's about time!" she yelled and she opened the car door. Harry got in on the other side and put the keys in. After a few tries they got the engine to go and they were gone. Draco sighed as he watched her speed up. Buying her fancy gifts obviously wasn't going to get her back.

---

"Ugh. The nerve of him," said Hermione as they sped off.

Harry just decided to shut up and let her vent. It would be much easier this way.

"I mean, he knows me. So he should obviously know that I would not accept that. He is just such an idiot. I can't believe all those wasted months."

"It was really only three months. And he was just trying to do something nice for you," said Harry quietly.

"_What?"_ she said looking at him. "Are you saying that you are on _his_ side?" she asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Not at all. You are totally right," said Harry quickly. "Keep your eyes on the road," he said uneasily.

"He is such an idiot. I am so happy now that we are broken up. Things can be normal again and I can meet someone new, you know? I have just had horrible taste in men for the past few years," she said.

They finally made it back to her home and Hermione parked the car in the garage. She offered Harry some coffee so he came inside while the pot heated up. "So you are really going to be okay, right?" said Harry as they sat on the couch. He somehow knew that she was going through the denial stage right now.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine," she said with a false smile. "Maybe not," she said tearing up.

"'Mione, I'm sorry," he said rubbing her shoulders sympathetically.

"It's so stupid. I should not waste my time crying over this guy," she said as she sobbed.

"It is okay to cry," he said reasonably.

"No, it's stupid. He is a jerk."

"What happened anyway? Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's so dumb. We were arguing about why he didn't want to introduce me to his mother or at least let her know that we were dating. I asked him for an honest reason and he called me a Mudblood. Since then I have moved to a new desk and have been trying to avoid him at all costs," she said sadly as she reduced to a puddle of tears.

"Wow. Well has he apologized to you yet?"

"Yes. Several times. I just am not ready to forgive him yet," she said.

"But you are going to forgive him. Maybe get back together? What is it that you want exactly?" he said trying to be reasonable.

"I just want to get over him. It was just dumb to get with him in the first place. Why did I think that he had honestly changed?"

"I say give it a little thought before you completely shut him out, okay?"

"I guess I can do that. Thank you so much for being here, Harry," she said hugging him. "I don't know what I would do without you and Ron."

"You know that we are always here for you. I really hate to leave you but I should be getting to Cho. Are you going to be okay or do you want to stay with us tonight?" he offered.

"I am a big girl, I think I can stay here by myself," she smiled. He nodded and gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

Hermione felt extremely awful the next morning. In a moment of weakness the night before she had gone back and resorted to her old ways. She now had a massive hangover. She finally broke down and called Ron to ask him to help her make her potion. He of coursed apparated over immediately. He promised her he would make it at his home while she went into work. Then he would bring it the second it was done. Hermione used to keep a couple bottles of the potion around in her cabinets but lately she hadn't needed it at all. Until now, that is.

Draco stood in Seamus' office to talk to him so he could catch a glimpse of Hermione when she came in. He was quite surprised when Weasley brought her in. He knew what that meant. Things were the way they used to be after the break up with Roger.

"Okay, 'Mione, I will be back in about an hour with that potion. Have a good day," he said kissing her on the cheek. All though Draco knew it was a brotherly kiss he hated the looks of it anyway.

"Thanks Ron. And I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's no problem. Love you," he said giving her a squeeze.

"Love you too, Ron," she said sitting down.

Draco looked at her like he had something to say but he refrained.

"What?" snapped Hermione as he looked at her.

"Nothing," he said quietly.

"Don't take this personally, but get out," she said nastily.

"As you wish," he said without argument. And he left.

Ron returned as promised an hour later with the potion which made her feel instantly better. She knew she was being an idiot by falling back into her old habits, but she couldn't help herself. It was the only thing that really made the pain go away temporarily.

---

The rest of the week continued in the same fashion. Only now Hermione had made up several batches of the potion at home so that she wouldn't need an escort to work everyday. It was now Saturday morning and Hermione was gathering her things to get ready for the wedding. Being a bridesmaid, she would be at the salon with the bride and the other bridesmaids all day long. She put the hideous blue bridesmaid dress under a plastic protector as she slipped her shoes on. Nice comfy flats—because later she would be in pain from standing in heels. Then the doorbell rang. Upon seeing who it was, she closed the door immediately. But he only used his wand to get in.

"Get out of my house, ferret. I'm leaving anyway," she said as she grabbed her purse.

"Hermione I am just here to talk to you quickly and then leave," he said waiting for her reaction. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"So talk," she shrugged. "But make it snappy I've got a wedding to go to."

"I want you back."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not that simple," she explained.

"It can be. Hermione, I need you. And it is quite obvious that you need me as well," he said eying her up and down. She looked like hell.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"You have been out getting drunk every night. You haven't done that since I became your friend after your brake-up," he said.

"I have not been going out every night. I had Ron bring me to work once. Once, Malfoy," she lied.

"It has been more than once!" he protested.

"No, it hasn't," she said irritably. "How would you know anyway? I don't even see you anymore."

"I have been keeping an eye on you," he said looking down.

"_What?_"

"I have seen you go bar hopping every single night since we broke up," he explained.

"You have been _watching_ me? _Stalking _me? Why the hell would you do that?!" she yelled. That was yet another reason not to get back together with him.

"I am just trying to look out for you. I want things back the way they were. I want to be happy. And I want you to be happy. And without me you are not happy," he said honestly. "So what do you say?"

"I say get the hell out of my house," she said pulling out her wand. "I am so much happier now that you are gone."

"Just—think about it. You know where to find me," he said sadly. "Have a nice time at the wedding."

"Just get out."

"Promise me you will think about it. Please?"

"Get out," she said threateningly.

"Fine, I will get out. But this isn't over. I love you, Hermione Granger."

"And I loathe you, Draco Malfoy," she scowled.

"Yes, that is to be expected," Looking at his face and into those sad yet beautiful grey eyes, part of Hermione was tempted to throw her arms around him, kiss him, and take him back. But the other part of her was way to stubborn for that. Looking into her chocolate brown eyes he sensed part of her longing. "Just say you miss me," he sighed.

"I don't," she lied.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I am a Gryffindor. Stubborn, loyal, and brave. Not the right match for a Slytherin like yourself."

"Opposites attract," he countered.

"Whatever," she said not being able to think of another thing to say.

He sighed again. "Look, Hermione. If you really want to give up on me _forever_ just say it now and I will stop fighting for you. I'm serious. Just say the word and I will give up."

"Yes, I really want to give up on you," she said stubbornly.

He looked a little surprised. He also looked like he might cry. "So be it then," he said. And he turned and left without another word. As he left Hermione was reduced to a puddle of tears yet again. That was the exact opposite of how she wanted things to be. Stupid Gryffindor pride…

---

**A/N: Yes, things aren't looking so great for them right now, are they? Don't worry, things will get better. Eventually. Maybe. Haha. So go on ahead—REVIEW. Kind reviews make my day so much better!!**


	4. The Wedding

**A/N: Hello faithful readers. Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I am sorry if the last chapter was sad. But come on, we need a little drama. Speaking of drama, there could be a great deal of drama in the chapter. Read on and you will find out :)!!!!**

---

_All the tears that I had cried and cried_

_Seemed like they'd never end_

---

Hermione tried to pull herself together. She went into the bathroom and splashed some cool water on her face. In a matter of minutes she would need be happy and supportive for Ron and Lavender. There was no use in spoiling this day for them so she dragged herself, her dress, and her purse to the fireplace to floo over to the salon. She was already late.

"Hermione!!" said Lavender who was already sitting in a up-scale salon chair getting her hair curled.

"Hey, Lav. Sorry I'm late," was all she said.

"No problem. You are in that chair over there," she said pointing to the chair between Cho and Parvati. Her excitement was making her oblivious to Hermione's red face.

"Hermione, are you okay? You look like you've been crying," said Cho.

"It's nothing to worry about right now," explained Hermione.

Cho shrugged it off and the girls chatted while they got their hair and makeup done. The bridesmaids were done long before the bride. So Hermione excused herself to go see Ron and Harry, who were getting ready at the Burrow, which was where the wedding was going to be held. She was thankful she didn't have to put on that blue tulle disaster called a dress until the last minute.

She was greeted by Mrs. Weasley with a huge bear hug. "It's been so long since we have seen you, dear!!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"I know! I have missed you all so dearly. I am assuming Harry and Ron are up in Ron's room preparing?"

"Yes, go right on up," she said giving her a push up the stairs.

Hermione knocked until Harry opened the door. He was already wearing black pants and a white button up shirt. "Hey, 'Mione come on in," he said giving her a hug. "You look so beautiful," he smiled at her.

"Thanks, Harry. You look pretty dashing yourself," she joked. "How you holding up, Ron?" asked Hermione. He looked positively as white as a sheet.

"I'm fine," he said in his high-pitched nervous voice.

"You will be fine, Ron," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I think the combination of the nerves and lack of sleep is getting to him. And you should have seen how drunk he got at the bachelor party last night," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear. "How was the bachlorette party?"

"Oh, I didn't go. Wasn't feeling well," she lied. She had been bar hopping and crying.

"Are you feeling okay now?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. They were interrupted by Mr. Weasley coming in to usher his son into the other room. "Ah. I bet ickle Ronnikins is getting "the talk"," Hermione giggled.

"He has been dreading that for awhile. So are you really okay? How has been work been. Have you been running into Malfoy much?" Harry inquired.

"Only when he intentionally runs into me," she said. "He came over today."

"What did he say?"

"He wants us to get back together. He says I am nothing without him. What a bunch of bull. Do you know that he has been stalking me now?" she said in a frustrated tone. Harry looked disbelieving. "I'm not kidding you. So Ron escorted me to work one morning and since then Draco has been following me every night to see if I have been out getting drunk. He is totally losing it…"

"He just misses you, obviously. I don't even have to tell you that. So how did it end?"

"Well I got a little more angry than I think I should have. And then he said that if I really wanted him to stop chasing after me that he would. And I told him I didn't want him to anymore," she said starting to feel upset again.

"Is that really what you want?" asked Harry being the voice of reason yet again.

"Let's not talk about this now. I don't want to cry—I will mess up my professional make-up job here. And I don't want any drama. This is Ron and Lavender's day and I want to be happy and supportive for them. Now is not the time to flaunt my problems," she said sadly.

"Speaking of drama—Roger Davies is going to be here today," said Harry not knowing what to be expect from her reaction.

"Why?" she sighed dramatically.

"Well he was a friend of Lav's for awhile at school. So she wanted to have him here. I'm sorry. You probably won't even see him though, 'Mione. Avoiding him should be easy for you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I really don't care if that bastard is here or not. I am over him," she said in all honesty.

"Well that's great. Things will be okay, I promise," he said comfortingly.

"Thanks Harry," she said. Just then Ron came back into the room looking very relieved that the talk was now over. Harry couldn't blame him. At Harry's wedding Mr. Weasley has given him the talk because he had always considered Harry as his son.

The trio spent the next forty five minutes or so together until Hermione regrettably went to the bathroom to put on her dress. Harry and Ron could not stifle their laughter when she walked back into the room.

"Okay, we all know it is bad but do you have to laugh at me?" she whined. "I did not pick this dress. In fact, I tried to talk Lavender out of picking these dresses."

"Sorry. You look fabulous, darling," said Ron in a mocking tone.

"Shut up," she scowled.

"You look beautiful in anything you wear," said Harry sweetly yet sarcastically.

"You are such a suck up. And you are a jerk. But I love you both," she laughed. "I better go down to Ginny's room with the other bridesmaids and Lavender. Good luck you two," said Hermione giving each of them a peck on the cheek. "Good luck especially to you," she smiled at Ron.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he said and she turned to go.

The girls were gabbing about Merlin knows what when Hermione came in. The room looked like a blur of blue tulle when she first entered. A blur of blue with white in the middle. Lavender's dress was huge. It was a shocking white strapless gown with a hoop skirt underneath it so it would poof out. It had an off-white sash and the whole gown was incrusted with little dazzling white beads. She looked absolutely stunning. She was just now putting on her veil carefully so not to mess up the curls.

"Hermione! Nice of you to join us. You haven't missed much. Lavender hasn't had her freak out yet," said Parvarti.

"Ron has been having his share of freak outs upstairs," said Hermione.

"Aw, really? That is so cute!!" giggled Lavender.

The girls pulled out a bottle of champagne and toasted to Lavender and Ron. "I only want one glass before the ceremony…" said Lavender.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself," said Padma refilling Lavender's glass. The girls giggled and drank until it was time for the ceremony. Hermione took a deep breath—as did the other bridesmaids—as they marched out of the room and to the outside.

After all the members of the wedding party had walked down the isle, Lavender's turn finally came…

---

The wedding had been a success and Ron didn't faint when his face turned white as Lavender walked down the isle. The wedding party and guests were now sitting at the tables drinking and eating and giving toasts to the bride and groom. Overall, it had been a lovely wedding. Hermione couldn't deny that she felt a little down. She so desperately had wanted to get married. Hermione was seated at the table with Ron, Lavender, Harry, Cho, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron's other siblings were seated at the table beside them with their partners.

The music began to play—there was a DJ there—and Ron and Lavender went up for their first dance. After a minute or so the other couples were going up to join them. Hermione just sat back drinking down another glass of champagne. George came up and took her out of her misery, however.

"May I have this dance, my lovely?" he said in a cheery manner.

"Why of course you may!" said Hermione.

At least this was better sitting by herself chugging champagne. The song changed to an upbeat tune and she continued to dance with George. Afterwards George went off to find other available girls to dance with seeing as he was still single. After the dance Hermione sat back down as she watched other couples dance happily in each others arms. '_If I had just forgiven Draco than maybe he could have been here dancing with me…_' she thought to herself as she drank three more glasses of champagne. '_Idiot, idiot, idiot…_'

She popped out of her reverie when someone came over to speak to her. "Hey, Hermione…" it was Roger Davies.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to dance," he said honestly.

"Why? Where is Pansy?" she asked bitterly. If it weren't for that whore then Hermione would have been here with Roger Davies—her husband and non of this Draco stuff would have happened to her.

"She isn't here," he said vaguely. "Just one dance? For old time sakes…" he said grabbing her hand. He rubbed it sweetly with his thumb like he always used to.

"One dance," said Hermione knowing that it was her champagne talking.

"Great," he said putting his arm around her waist leading her to the dance floor. The song changed to a slow song and he held her close. "You look beautiful," he whispered affectionately into her ear.

"I look like an idiot," she giggled. "Have you seen this dress?"

"You look beautiful in anything," he said holding her closer.

"Such a suck up, you and Harry both," she smiled. She had to ask the question that had been bugging her all night. "Where is Pansy?"

"She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" asked Hermione as he twirled her.

"She left me," he said honestly. He almost looked teary-eyed.

"What about your daughter?" asked Hermione shocked.

"She left her with me," he said. "But I love that little girl and I am going to raise her myself."

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry," said Hermione starting to feel tipsy.

"I was such an idiot, Honeybear," he said using an old nickname he used to call her. "If I had just married you things would have been perfect right now. You and I would probably have had a kid together," he said sadly. "Do you think you will ever be able to forgive me?"

The song ended and they pulled apart.

"Do you want to…get out of here?" he asked her with that sweet yet charming grin of his. She felt herself nodding. "Great," he said kissing her lips softly. She had almost forgotten how his kisses had felt. But the second he did kiss her she thought of Draco, which she tried to ignore. They then apparated back to his place—which hadn't seemed to have changed at all since she had last been there.

---

Hermione woke up the next morning in a pair of boxer shorts and a large tee. For a second she forgot where she was—until she saw who was beside her. She screamed when she saw his face. "Well good morning to you too, sweetie," he said, which made her scream again. "What's wrong, baby?"

"What the hell am I doing here? I shouldn't be here. What happened?" she asked in a panic.

"The wedding—remember? You got a little tipsy," he smirked.

"How did I end up here?" she said looking pitiful.

"We danced, remember?" he asked talking to her like she was four years old.

"Yes, I remember."

"Then we talked about Pansy. And I apologized," he said honestly.

"I barely remember that. Did I forgive you?" she asked.

"Obviously you did because then we wouldn't be here," he chuckled.

"I need to leave now."

"Why? I've missed you so much…"

"Shut up. I must have been extremely drunk to agree to come home with you. That is something only parallel universe Hermione would do. You treated me like crap and there is no way that I could forgive you that easily—" she was interrupted before her next statement.

"What the hell?!" screamed Pansy, who was standing in the doorway. "What is she doing here?"

"What is she doing here?!" Hermione also said. "You told me she left you and dumped the kid on you." Pansy looked outraged at that statement.

"Okay, okay. I told you that she left me so you would feel sympathetic for me. She didn't leave me technically. We ended it mutually. Actually, I left her. Now we share custody over Jenny," he said.

"I am out of here," said Hermione almost ready to tear off Roger's head.

"Honeybear, don't leave! I love you! That's why I left Pansy!!" he yelled after her.

"I am not your Honeybear, you asshole!" she screamed at him. She found her purse and other items outside the door and apparated home straight away. After working at the ministry for so long she had memorized the charms that would keep him out in case he were to try and find her. She preformed the charms to her satisfaction and then burst into tears. When she finally ran out of tears, she did the practical things in her house that needed to be done. She changed her clothes, fed Snuffley, and then went over to the phone which had a blinking red light.

"Hey, 'Mione, it's Harry. I was just wondering where you got off to last night. I mean, we all saw you dancing with Roger but after that nothing. I just wanted to make sure that you were all right. So I guess you can just call me when you get in. Love you! Bye," the message ended. Hermione was in absolutely no mood to talk to anybody about what had happened.

---

Hermione's charms placed on her property did just the trick. He had tried to get in to see her twice but failed. He had also called numerous times saying "I'm sorry baby" and "I've just missed you so much" and "I love you so much, Honeybear, we can work it out". All bull shit in Hermione's eyes. It was now Monday and she would be returning to work again. This would be the first time that she would see Draco since she told him to give up. She didn't even know what to expect.

She woke early that morning and filled up Snuffley's food bowl. She then took a shower. She really didn't care about how she looked today because she was feeling lazy so she just pulled her frizzy hair up in to a bun after drying it. It was a hot summer day so she picked a white pencil skirt and pink silk blouse out of her closet. She then slid on a cute pair of retro peek-toe heel shoes that complimented the outfit very well.

She went to the kitchen, took one bite of an apple, and then put it back on the counter. Her appetite had just been totally gone for the last few days. She apparated into the office where Seamus and Padma were already going at it.

"Oh, so I'm stupid now, is that it?" Padma yelled at Seamus.

"No, I didn't say that," he hissed.

"Yes you did, Seamus Billus Finnigan! You call me stupid all the time!" she whined.

"I didn't, but what do you want me to do about it," he sighed. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.

"I want you to apologize and kiss me," she whined again.

"Fine. I'm sorry," he said kissing her cheek. She responded by kissing his lips, which then turned into a snogging session.

"I'll just see you guys later then," said Hermione ducking out of the room quickly. There was Draco on his way to the break room.

"Hey, Granger," he said as he poured some coffee.

"Hey yourself," she said.

"You look nice today," he said.

"T-thanks," she said quite unbelieving about how he was able to play it cool like that. He had talked to her like she was Padma or Seamus. Just a normal acquaintance at work. That was what she wanted, right?

"Well I've got a lot of work to do. See you later, kid," he said with that trademark smirk.

Hermione sighed and went back to her office. Padma and Seamus were still in the middle of a heavy snogging session so she decided to keep out just for a little bit longer. The sound of yelling coming from Draco's office peaked her interest. She leaned up against the door and was shocked when she heard what was going. She had no choice but to storm in.

---

When Draco had apparated into work, it was as normal a day as any. Except for the fact that Hermione wasn't there in his office, of course. He moseyed into the break room to get coffee and then promptly went back to his office after speaking to her. It was harder for him to do work without Hermione there. Whenever he would get distracted or bored, she would help him get back on track. He had fallen asleep at his desk at least twice since she had left. He needed to stop thinking about her. It was officially over and he was going to stop trying to push her.

He felt himself starting to drift off until someone unexpected had popped through the fireplace.

"Where the hell is she?"

---

**A/N: Oh no! Drama drama drama!! So let me know what you think, guys. Do you like the drama? I know you guys want Draco and Hermione together but lets just face it—the story would be extremely boring if it was just them happy and everything perfect for 40,000 words. That would be purely fluff. Blah. So let me know what you think of the latest instalement. I was only able to update this quickly because I really wanted to write this chapter for some reason. So go off—review please!! Thank you much. **


	5. Peace Again

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews. They are all very sweet. I wasn't able to update as quickly this week because my lap top was gone for a few days. But I have it again now and here is the new chapter. We have a ton of ground to cover in this chapter so I hope I do it justice…oooh the suspense…**

---

_And I never believed fairy tales came true_

_But now I know that they really do_

---

"Where the** hell **is she?" Roger Davies clamored at Draco.

"What the** hell** are you talking about? Hermione?"

"Of course Hermione! Where is that bitch? She won't see me."

"Why on earth would you want to see her? When was the last time you talked to her?" asked Draco feeling things that went way past loathing for this guy.

"Yesterday. Now where is she?" he asked impatiently. "Did she quit? I always told her that this job was crap…"

"Yesterday? What happened?" he asked feeling oddly protective of his ex-girlfriend.

"Well after the wedding she came back to my place for a bit. I think you get the picture so I'm not going to get specific," he smirked. Draco wanted to smack that smirk right off Roger's face. "And now that bitch won't see me. I just don't see why she would walk out like that. So I ask you for the last time, where is she?" asked Roger in anger. "Well?"

"What did you do to her? Did you take advantage of her?!" asked Draco standing up.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you. Do you know where she is or not? And why do you care about her anyway? Whatever. Just tell me where that little slut is," he said impatiently.

Draco couldn't stand it anymore. He lunged towards Roger and decked him in the face. All the pent up anger Draco felt towards this guy causing Hermione so much pain came out. Roger started throwing out punches as well but his weren't as affective. Hermione, who had been standing outside the door, came in when she heard them fighting.

"Oh Merlin! Draco, stop!" she screamed coming between them. Draco, who had by far been winning the fight, backed up when she interfered. Roger was breathing heavily and wasn't able to stand up just yet.

"I didn't do anything, Hermione!" Roger panted. "This jerk just attacked me!"

"Roger, just get out of here," she cried.

"Can we talk later? Please? I am so sorry," he pleaded.

"Maybe. If you give me space now then maybe," she said. "But you have to leave now," she growled.

With all the strength he could muster, Roger apparated away most likely to St. Mungos. Draco had broken at least two of Roger's ribs and he would no doubt be forming a black eye in the next hour or so. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself," said Draco breaking the silence. "It's just—I know you aren't my girl anymore but I just felt so protective of you. You should have heard the things he was saying! I just got so angry for some reasons and I—"

"Thank you," she said putting her arms around his waist in a sweet hug.

"No problem," he said wrapping his arms around her affectionately. But he backed up quickly because it felt so awkward and they weren't together anymore.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione.

"For what?" he said knowing what she was going to say.

"I am such an idiot. I love you and I miss you. I know that I have been overreacting about everything lately. I actually think it is cute as well as creepy that you were following me. I love you so much," she said trying to kiss him. He stopped her. She looked extremely confused.

"What did you do with Roger Davies after the wedding?" Draco asked coldly.

"I remember that I drank one too many glasses of champagne that night. And I was being all pathetic and wallflowerey when everyone was dancing. So he asked me to dance. He told me about how Pansy left him with their daughter. I felt so sorry for him. The next thing I knew I woke up in his clothes the next day and found out that he had been lying to me. But I just know that I didn't do anything! You have to believe me. I remember nothing of that night," she said.

"You don't remember or you don't want to talk about it?" he said jealously.

"I swear I don't remember. He kissed me once at the wedding and all I remember about that kiss was that I was thinking of you the whole time," she said a stray tear running down her face. "I'm serious, nothing happened with that bastard from what I can remember," she said again. "I have missed you a lot."

"Hermione, I don't have time for this right now," he said turning away from her.

"What do you mean?"

"You told me to give up. And that is what I have done," he stated simply. "It is what you wanted."

"I didn't want you to," she said honestly. "And I thought that by the way you beat up Roger that maybe you didn't want to give up quite yet," she said hopefully.

"I beat him up because he is a jerk and he shouldn't talk about any woman like that," said Draco.

"Is that all?" she smirked.

"What do you want me to say, Granger?" he said turning to face her again.

"I want you to say you did that because maybe you still care about me and want to be with me." He was silent. "I'm sorry I was being stupid and stubborn. Can we go back to the way things were?"

He nodded. He felt like an idiot for crawling back to her this way. "Fine. But only on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"Next time we get in a fight and you say you want me to give up on you, I am really going to do that. There is no going back. Once you say it I am really gone. Fair enough? And also we need to talk about more serious things maybe tonight," he said sticking his hand out.

"Deal," she said shaking his hand. She couldn't wait any longer so she threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss that seemed to last forever. Once they broke she said, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about your kiss."

"Same here," he laughed. "Now lets go get your stuff and bring it back here," he said taking her hand. He couldn't really contain his excitement any longer.

"Oh, Merlin, that is just disgusting," said Draco upon seeing Padma and Seamus under the desk.

"Yeah, lets make quick work of this," laughed Hermione. She stuffed everything into a cardboard box as quickly as possible and made an exit. "See you later, Padma!!" Padma didn't respond.

"Draco?" she said as they walked down the hall.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she said sweetly.

"I love you too," he smirked. "I'm sorry, for the millionth time."

"I should be the one saying sorry now," laughed Hermione.

"How about we just stop saying sorry altogether?"

"Sounds good to me," she said putting her stuff down on her old desk. "Ahh, so good to be home!"

"It's good to have you home. Do you need any help unpacking?" he offered.

"Nah, I'll do it. If things aren't exactly the way I want them then I go crazy."

"Yes, I know," he muttered under his breath.

"I should call Harry," she said suddenly.

"That was random. You don't have to fill him in on your life the exact second something happens," he scoffed.

"He called me yesterday wondering if I was okay because I kind of disappeared after the wedding. I should call him and tell him what happened with Roger and now you," she said.

"Just call him later! You have a ton of work to do today and so do I."

"Fine," she said convinced.

"Dinner tonight at six?"

"Definitely," she smiled.

Hermione's mood was absolutely perfect for the rest of the day. She couldn't help but look over at Draco's desk every five minutes with a smile on her face. She felt like such an idiot. But she wasn't alone because Draco had been doing the same thing all day as well. The puppy love they shared made her feel like she was back in school.

The day just couldn't end fast enough. She finally left at five to get ready for dinner. She always felt extremely concerned about her appearance on a date but tonight she felt even more hard pressed to find something perfect to wear. She knew that it would be a somewhat more casual date so she picked out an adorable teal and white plaid baby doll style dress with ballet flats. She let her hair out of the bun and the long luxurious curls trailed down her back.

When the bell finally rang she almost raced to the door. She slowed down her pace and opened the door.

"Hey you!" she said jumping into his arms.

"Hey right back at you," he smirked kissing the top of her head. He set her down and Hermione smiled up at him. Although she noticed it several times, she didn't really think about it that often. Draco was more than a head taller than her. Even when she wore heels he was several inches taller than her. "You look so cute," he said.

"Thank you," she said appreciatively as she blushed.

"So are we going to get out of here or just stand here staring at each other?" he laughed.

"I'm fine either way," she giggled.

He chuckled and led her out to his car. Being gentlemanly he held open the car door for her and closed it behind her. He got in on his side and turned on the radio.

"I hate this song," said Hermione clicking the radio to a different station.

"Well I hate this song," he said turning her choice back to his.

"I refuse to listen to this crap," she said pushing the button again.

"You are such a stubborn, annoying, little—" he looked at her sad little puppy dogface and changed his mind. "You know, I actually love this song. You can leave it on."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said," she smirked.

They had meaningless chitter chatter until they pulled up to the restaurant. Hermione had convinced him to go "muggle" tonight, which wasn't always easy. After spending ten minutes together it felt like they hadn't been separated at all, which was a wonderful feeling.

The waiter led them to their reserved table that had three white roses in a small vase and some candles.

"Let me say for the millionth time tonight that you look lovely," he smiled.

"Thank you," she laughed.

"Order whatever you want. The sky is the limit," he grinned.

"The sky is always the limit when I go out with you," she noted.

"True. I just want you to feel special."

"I do," she smiled.

They ordered their wine and food and sat in silence for a moment.

"There were a few things I wanted to talk to you about tonight," he said seriously.

"We don't have to get into this now…" said Hermione thinking that they would be arguing soon.

"Yes, I have to get this stuff said so I can get it off my mind."

"Okay, go ahead," she said nervously.

"There was more than one reason of why I didn't want to introduce you to my mother—" he started.

"It's okay, I really don't mind not meeting her," she interrupted.

"Just let me say this," he said. She nodded and kept quiet. "As I have already said, a little more harshly than I wanted to, the blood thing is an issue with my mother. But it isn't at all an issue with me anymore."

"You have already told me this," she sighed.

"Well I have more to say. So please stop interrupting," he said patiently. "Last year around Christmas when that thing happened with Rachel, my mother told me that I was a terrible person and I wasn't living up to my pureblood Malfoy duties. So she said that if I didn't have a wife in two years that she would arrange a pureblood marriage for me…"

"What does this have to do with me?" 

"I'm getting to that, babe. I didn't want to introduce you to her because I felt like maybe—maybe in her eyes that would be me committing to you. For like…forever, you know?" he said slowly.

"Oh," she said feeling a little emotional by the statement. "Is that bad then?"

"I don't want that to make you upset," he said right away when he saw her facial expression. "I mean, I'm twenty-four. I am still…young. When you first asked me to be introduced to my mother I just kind of had a freak out thinking of getting married, settling down, and having kids. But in our time apart I actually thought about it and I—I realized that that wouldn't be bad at all. In fact, I like the sound of it. I really like the sound of it. But just not now."

"I understand completely," she said. "You don't have to introduce me to her yet if you don't want to."

"Good. But I do want you to meet her—and soon. Once I figure out how I am going to do it. When she hears that I am with a muggleborn she may drop dead from the shock. But I also wanted to tell you that even if she totally disapproves of us it is not going to change anything. I am willing to go against what she thinks to stay with you," he said putting his hand on top of hers.

"I don't really know what to say," she said honestly. "I appreciate all you are saying though." She then started thinking about all he had said again. Getting married…having kids. She had been thinking about that lately as well. But how could she not? She was totally ready to get married. And that was obvious because she had been engaged to Roger. She was willing to have a family with him.

"This isn't awkward or anything, is it?" he shrugged as she stared into space.

"No, no not at all!" she said.

"Good. I mean, it's our first night out again. I don't want things to get weird all over again."

"Yeah, same here," she said as the food was set down in front of them. "Sweet Merlin, this tastes amazing," she smiled.

"Glad you like it," he grinned. They enjoyed their meals immensely and the desert was heavenly as well. As the meal was over, Draco said, "So, do you want to come back to my place for awhile? Or I could come over to yours?"

"We have work tomorrow."

"So?"

"So we have work tomorrow. Plus I have to call Harry. I have been putting that off for awhile. I would call Ron too but he is off on some island somewhere for his honeymoon. I will see you tomorrow, Draco," she said reasonably.

"But that is too long to wait," he said sweetly.

"Somehow I think you will survive," she smirked.

"I guess I will _somehow_ survive," he scowled.

"Good," she said leaning over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

On their drive home Draco was so close to convincing Hermione to come back to his place but in the end she had to say no. He opened the door for her to get out of the car and then he walked her to her front door, which she thought was very gentlemanly even though she knew it was his last attempt to get her to let him stay. "I will see you tomorrow," she sing-songed. He frowned but kissed her anyway, which she returned with just as much fever.

"Are you sure?" he asked slyly as he backed up.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said stubbornly. "See you tomorrow," she said giving him a quick kiss and then closing the door.

"So close," he muttered in an amused voice to himself as he walked back to his car. That was another thing he loved about Hermione. She was always playing hard to get.

---

Hermione locked the door behind her seeing as it was getting late. She greeted Snuffley by stroking him and then she retreated to her bedroom. She slid a pair of comfy sweats under her dress, but she left the dress on because it was so comfortable. Then she leaped on her bed with the phone in her hands. She felt a little guilty for not calling Harry earlier. There were so many things now that she had to fill him in on.

She punched his digits into the phone and he picked up immediately. "'Mione?"

"It's me."

"Where have you been? I thought you were dead or something. I called you days ago," he said. She could hear the worry slowly draining from his tone.

"A lot of things have happened. I'm not really sure where to start," she said honestly.

"Well none of us really saw you leave the wedding. The last I saw of you was you dancing with Roger Davies. What was all that about anyway? You said you were going to avoid him," said Harry recalling her words.

"Well I had had one or two more glasses of champagne than I should have and I agreed when he asked me to dance. Then he told me about how Pansy had left him and left their baby girl Jenny with him. So I obviously felt a little bit of pity for him. Then he sweet talked me back to his place—"

"This doesn't end well, does it?" asked Harry.

"Well, it's complicated. But it won't take long to explain. So after he talked me into going home with him the next thing I knew I was in his clothes the next morning—"

"**Hermione**!" said Harry scandalized.

"I know, I know, but I honestly don't remember anything!" she defended.

"Well obviously. You were pissed drunk. He probably took advantage of you," said Harry sadly. "I am going to kick his ass next time I see him. What happened the next morning?"

"You don't have to kick his ass. Draco already did that."

"_What_?!"

"So I basically had a heart attack the next morning and he started explaining things to me with that charming yet mischievous grin of his. Then Pansy showed up. Turns out he left her to come back for me. They now share custody over his daughter Jenny. So I left as quickly as I could and blocked all Apirition and floo to my place. He called so many times with stupid messages like "I love you, Honeybear, I'm so sorry" and crap like that," she said sounding disgusted.

"Where does Malfoy come in to all of this mess?" asked Harry.

"Well, today at work Roger apparated into Draco's office. As you know I wasn't there because I moved to Padma and Seamus' office. So he started yelling and hounding Draco with questions. Roger was being a complete ass about everything so Draco just attacked him when he found out about me being at Roger's place and that's where I walked in."

"Merlin…so where does this leave you and Malfoy?"

"We are back together!!" she squealed. "After we made a few negotiations, that is. We went out on a date tonight. And we had a good long talk about everything and our breakup."

"That's great, Hermione," said Harry not really knowing what to think about it. He and Ron still weren't a hundred percent pleased about having Malfoy around. It would still take some time. "I would love to keep talking to you but Cho wants me to get off the phone. Do you maybe want to get together in the next day or so?"

"Yeah, just let me know when you are free."

"Great. Love you, 'Mione. And I am really happy that you are happy again," said Harry honestly.

"Thanks, Harry. I love you too," she said and she hung up.

---

**A/N: So there you are. I thought I would end it in peace and no drama for now. But there will probably be a little drama in the future : ). Let me know if you guys liked this chapter or not because I'm not so sure. All feedback is greatly appreciated : ). That's all for now…so long…farewell…OH BEFORE I GO: I wrote a little Ron/Hermione one-shot I would appreciate it if people would read it. But only if you want too : ). **


	6. Newborns

**A/N: I am listening to Backstreet Boys old hits!! Ahh, nostalgia. This chapter will contain things on Cho and Harry's baby. Let me just say this ahead of time—I am sixteen. I know pretty much NOTHING about pregnancies and babies. So please bear with me, okay? But I probably won't go into much detail on things anyway since I know so little. So, thank you much. Also thank you much for reviews…even though so few of you actually review. Haha. **

---

_Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you_

_Just look at the sunshine, and you_

---

The next month and a half passed blissfully for Hermione and Draco and the month faded into October. No explosive arguments occurred, and more importantly, Hermione hadn't heard anything from Roger in the past month and a half. Surprisingly he had actually listened to her when she said she needed some space. And they hadn't met with Mrs. Malfoy yet. But when Draco summoned the courage that would be happening soon.

Ron and Lavender had returned from their honeymoon a month after the wedding. Ron seemed disappointed but he didn't show it when Harry told him about Hermione and Draco being together again. He hated that he couldn't just feel happy for his best friend. He just always hated Draco and he assumed he always would. Draco obviously didn't care about what Harry or Ron thought about all of it.

Hermione, however, did care. She had tried to get them all together for a movie at her place one night but that didn't work out very well. It basically consisted of the same awkwardness that the dinner had. Hermione would try to make up some kind of conversation that the boys could join in but the conversation seemed to end after two words. Harry tried to talk and Ron basically avoided Draco the whole time. She just assumed it would take more bloody time…

Along with all of that happening, Cho's baby was due in the next week as well. Hermione was over there at least everyday to help Harry and Cho out with various things such as going to the store to buy all the foods Cho was craving and fixing up the nursery. Cho and Harry didn't know the gender of the baby yet, so the room had a charm on it where everything could easily switch to either blue or pink. Cho wanted a girl; Harry wanted a boy.

Work was normal as well. Everyone on their floor had been used to the couple when they were dating a couple months back so it didn't really come as a shock to anyone when Hermione and Draco reunited. Padma was excited, but she was also outraged because Hermione had moved back to her old desk.

It was a Saturday evening and the air was crisp with the scent of fall. Hermione was spending the evening playing cards with Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Cho at Harry's place. Every once in a while the group liked to get together for a little bit of group poker. Hermione wanted to invite Draco but she also wanted to enjoy the evening without awkwardness so she decided to just leave him out. He probably wouldn't have wanted to come anyway…

"Pocket aces," said Hermione revealing her Texas Hold 'Em hand. There was another ace on the flop, which gave Hermione the grand total of trip aces.

"DAMN!!" screamed Ron. As hard as he tried, he could never beat Hermione at a classic game of Texas Hold 'Em.

"Suck on that!" Hermione yelled at him as she pulled all the money in the middle of the table to her side. He hung his head down in shame.

"I swear—you are going to make me broke one of these days, 'Mione," he said wallowing in self-pity.

"I know, I know," she said cockily.

"Well it is dealer's choice and it is my turn so we are going to stop playing this awful game. We are going to play a game of In-between," said Ron.

Hermione groaned. "Give us a challenge, Ron!"

In-between was just a simple game of luck. The dealer deals out two cards face up to a player and the player bets as much money as they want that the third card's number will fall in-between the two numbers of the previous cards. Hermione only liked games of strategy and this was just a game of luck and a little bit of common sense.

"I am the dealer. So I get to chose," he gloated.

"Just shut up and deal the cards, sweetie," said Lavender patting his arm.

"Fine," he muttered.

He shuffled up the cards and started dealing. The game finally ended when Harry was dealt a King and a two. He went for the pot and received it when his in-between card was a four. Hermione was so thankful it was over because she absolutely hated that game.

They played for at least two more hours until Ron got angry, threw his cards on the ground, and stormed out. He never really was a good poker player. He was much more fond of a classic game of wizard chess. At least he could beat Hermione in a game of wizard chess.

After the game ended, Hermione went home and watched a movie with Draco. They woke in the morning horizontal on the couch the way they usually did whenever they watched a late night movie. Hermione woke first and she took the silent time to look over his peaceful features. He practically looked like an angel when he was sleeping. She stroked his fine blonde locks as he continued to sleep soundly.

She was so happy.

---

"Hermione, please don't make me watch this," Draco whined as Hermione flipped the channel to a re-run of _What Not to Wear_.

He scrambled to try to snatch the remote from her. "Ha! You see, this is what happens when the woman gets a hold of the remote," she taunted. "Besides, you don't own a TV. I doubt you could even work this thing."

"Are you kidding? I think after all the time I have spent here watching that box with you I finally learned how to work the remote," he scowled. "I am not one to be underestimated!!"

"Yes, and I'm sorry. You are totally right," she said in a mocking tone.

"Just give me the freakin' remote, woman!!" he said trying to grab it.

"Never!!" she said stuffing it into the crevice of the couch on her side. Then she sat on top of it to assure he couldn't get to it.

"Oh, do you think that will honestly work?" he asked standing up.

"Maybe…" she said wondering what he would do.

"Well I don't think so," he said. Hermione had underestimated his strength because he was able to pick her up off the couch like she was a throw pillow despite her kicking and screaming.

"I hate you," she said biting his shoulder.

"Get over it," he said changing the channel.

"Now I am not watching a baseball game," she whined.

"Well, this is what happens when the man gets a hold of the remote," he said using cruel irony.

Hermione's pity party was broken when the phone rang. "Hello?" she asked picking it up.

"Hermione! Thank Merlin you are home. Can you get to St. Mungos straight away? Cho is going into labor," he said in a panicked tone.

"Oh my God, yeah, of course! I will get there as soon as I can. Do you want me to call Ron and Lav?"

"They are already on their way, don't worry about it," he said rushed.

"Okay. Draco is with me right now…"

"It's alright, he can come if he wants," said Harry not really caring.

"Okay, I'll talk to him. Don't worry, Harry, everything is going to be fine. I will be over in just a minute. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"No, just your presence is all we need. See you soon," he said hanging up.

"Draco, we've got to get to St. Mungos. Cho is having her baby," said Hermione going to the closet to grab a coat.

"I will apparate with you there but then I am leaving," he offered.

"Why can't you stay?"

"Come on, Hermione, they won't even want me there. It will just be awkward."

"I just want you for company while we wait," she pleaded.

"Fine," he said not being able to say no to that face. "But I am not staying the whole time. You cannot talk me into that."

"Whatever, let's just go," she said putting on her coat. They joint apparated to the appropriate floor in St. Mungos to find Ron and Lavender already in the waiting room. "What's happening?"

"They just got her into the room. We probably won't be seeing them for a few hours," said Ron giving her a greeting hug. "What is Malfoy doing here?" he whispered to her.

"He was at my place and I wanted him to come keep me company for a little while while we wait. Please don't make a big thing out of this," she said with a pleading look in her eyes. He looked hesitant for a moment about it, but then stuck his hand out for Draco to shake.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley," said Draco shaking his hand.

A handshake. Well, they were getting a little bit closer to tolerating each other, Hermione thought. They took their seats in the waiting room and that was all they did for the next few hours. Wait.

---

Several hours later Hermione was the only one still awake in the waiting room. Ron and Lavender were curled up on a couch together and Draco had fallen asleep after Hermione had convinced him to stay longer. Hermione had her head rested on Draco's shoulder when Harry came in.

"Harry! Are you a daddy?" Hermione whispered.

"I am the proud father of a beautiful baby girl named Anna Elizabeth Potter," grinned Harry.

"That's so great!" she said giving him a huge bear hug. "How is Cho?"

"She is great. She is sleeping right now."

"Well I'm glad she's okay," said Hermione.

"Do you want to come see Anna?"

"Of course. Do you want me to wake them…?" she said looking over to the rest of the group.

"We will later," he said leading Hermione away.

He led her to the window of the room filled with newborns. Hermione could automatically tell which one belonged to Harry because of her beautiful green eyes. "Aw, Harry, she is so beautiful!!" said Hermione cheerily. "She has your eyes…"

"Yes, and Cho's hair," he commented.

"She is so beautiful. I only hope I can be that lucky someday…" she thought out loud.

"I'm sure you will be," he said honestly. "I'm sure you and Draco will have gorgeous blonde haired babies with brown eyes or gorgeous brown haired babies with grey eyes. Wow that is confusing to say," he laughed.

"We will see," Hermione laughed. "If we ever make it that far."

"I know you guys will," said Harry honestly. "I just have this gut feeling."

"I hope so."

"I know so," said Harry smiling. Hermione gave him a silent hug and then they walked back to the waiting room. "Can you wake them? I am going to check and see how Cho is doing."

She nodded and walked over to the others. She gently shook Ron and Lavender awake and they left in pursuit of finding Harry. That only left Draco.

"Hey, it's all over," she said as she gently shook his shoulder.

His eyes came into focus and he stood up. "You ready to get out of here?" he yawned.

"Not yet! I haven't hardly been able to give Harry and Cho my heartfelt congratulations," she said.

"Alright," he said.

"Do you want to see the baby?"

"If you want to," he said nonchalantly.

"You should see her before we go. She is a real beauty. Anna Elizabeth Potter," said Hermione as they walked down the hall.

"Cute name," he commented. "What time is it?"

"About three in the morning," said Hermione feeling more awake then ever. "There she is…" said Hermione pointing through the window.

"She's pretty," was all he could think to say. For some reason he felt so weird standing there with Hermione looking at all of the newborns. "I guess we better go give Potter our congratulations."

"That would be a good plan," she said taking his hand as they walked back to the waiting room. Ron, Lavender, and Harry were all there chatting quietly when they got back.

"Congrats, Potter. She is beautiful," said Draco sincerely as he extended out his hand.

"Thanks, Malfoy," said Harry sounding a little surprised.

"Harry, I think we are going to get going so we can get some sleep. I promise I will be here tomorrow," said Hermione giving him a hug.

"That's fine! You two have stayed longer then you had to. Thanks so much for coming, 'Mione."

"It was no trouble at all! When Cho wakes up tell her I say congratulations," said Hermione. "Bye Ron, by Lavender!"

"Goodbye," said Draco waving to all of them.

"Thanks, Draco," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek as they started walking to the fireplace to floo home.

"For what, love?"

"For being nice to them," she chuckled. "You really didn't have to stay that long."

"I probably wouldn't have stayed that long, but I did fall asleep."

"True. Thanks for coming anyway. It meant a lot to me to have you there."

"No problem," he said kissing the top of her head.

They made it to the fireplace and went their separate ways. Draco's exhaustion made him fall to his bed in deep slumber the second he got home. The same thing for Hermione. She had no idea how tired she was until her head hit the pillow.

---

The next week passed slowly as the trees turned beautiful shades of reds, oranges, yellows, and browns. Hermione had other errands to run, so she was chilled with cold from walking outside when she came in to work that morning.

She hung her coat and scarf on the little coat hook as Draco eyed her up and down.

"I don't appreciate you eyeing me like that when we are at work," she smirked.

"I will try my hardest not too then, my dear," he scowled. She walked over to his desk, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and turned to go to her desk. "Is that all I get this morning?"

"For now, yeah that's all you get," she smiled. The sexual tension drove Draco absolutely bonkers at work when it didn't bother Hermione as much. "I have a lot of work to do so I can't have much distraction today."

"But that doesn't mean that you can't give me a real kiss," he pouted.

"Just quit whining and get to work. I swear, you drive me nuts sometimes. I am just going to ignore you."

He started to mutter things that Hermione couldn't really decipher. "What about later? Do you want to hang out? I'm bored and you've been busy."

"I'm sorry, but after work I am going to visit Harry, Cho, and Anna. Cho just recently came home. I haven't been able to see her since before she had the baby, so I would like to be able to congratulate her in person. And then after that they are going out for a break and I am going to look after Anna for a few hours."

"Do you honestly think you are qualified to take care of an infant by yourself?" he asked not being able to stifle his laughter.

"What's so funny? What makes you think I can't do it? What makes you think you would be better?!"

"I didn't say I would be better, first of all. But come on, Hermione, you know nothing about babies…"

"Who says I don't?!" she said feeling annoyed.

"Come on. First off, you are an only child, you don't have any younger siblings and I know you don't have any other younger cousins or family members. You also have never babysat for anyone because you were too young to do that before you left for Hogwarts. So basically you have no experience with kids. But then again, I have seen you talk to kids. You can't do that either. You are so awkward around kids," he explained.

"Shut up! I am not awkward around kids. I will be a brilliant baby sitter and Cho and Harry will ask me back. You will see," she said confidently. But somehow she felt like maybe, just maybe, he was somewhat right.

"Mmhmm, yeah, sure," he said sarcastically.

"You will see!" she defended.

"Yeah, let me know how it goes. I bet you will be calling me for help."

"You don't have any experience either, you dimwit. If I had a problem, which I won't, you would be the last person I would call," she spat.

"Fair enough," he sighed.

"Besides," she said, feeling like she had to convince him, "I am a woman—"

"This I know," he chuckled.

"Stop interrupting me. What I am trying to say is that I would be better with kids than you because I am a woman and I have that "motherly instinct" or whatever they call it."

"Yeah, like that will help you," he laughed.

"It will. And you will see. I am great with kids."

"Didn't you say that you had a lot of work to do today and that you were going to ignore me?" he said off the subject.

"Ah, shoot, you are right. You need to stop distracting me."

"Me? You were the one who started the whole argument," he gripped.

"Well if you hadn't said that I was bad with kids—"

"I didn't say that I said you weren't qualified and you didn't have experience," he explained.

"Well you said more with your tones and body language," she said.

"Whatever." She started to go off at him arguing more but he just tuned it out completely. A few seconds later he said, "Umm, Hermione, I hate to interrupt your screaming session, but we do have work to do, my dear."

"Ah, shot. I keep forgetting. Oh, Merlin…"

"What?" he asked concerned about her distress.

"We are turning into Padma and Seamus."

---

**A/N: Okay, so was the end of this chapter awkward? I thought it might be fun to have them argue over stuff so they would be similar to Padma and Seamus, because Hermione hates them and their behavior. So I hope you guys liked this chapter and found it somewhat realistic. I liked throwing in the poker stuff because me and my family play those games all the time : ). Next chapter will probably have Hermione babysitting. That should be fun, right? Buh bye for now!**


	7. Babysitting

**A/N: Hello, again. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I didn't get many reviews on it. But then again, I hardly ever get reviews! Haha. That is, except for my lovely faithful reviewers. Alrighty, so I hope this chapter is up to snuff…enjoy…**

---

_Showed me a world that I'd never seen_

_I woke up and fell into this dream_

---

Hermione gave her goodbyes to Draco after the long day of work flooed back home. As she got ready to go to Harry's place, she trifled through in her head all of the things Draco had said about her being terrible with kids. Well, she was going to prove him wrong. She hoped, that is.

But Hermione couldn't help but wonder if he was right or not. She really had never had any experience with babies. And she was a little awkward with kids. The only age group she had really dealt with was sixteen—which was the age group for the Apparition lessons for the Ministry. That age group she could handle just fine. But any younger, not so much.

She went through her closet to pick out a suitable outfit for babysitting, which was a pair of old worn jeans and a comfy plain colored tee. She pulled her long waves into a bun and decided that would do. She was fully prepared that if something happened to her clothes she would not mind parting with the outfit forever.

Harry wanted Hermione to actually be able to visit with him and Cho for a bit before they left for their date, so Hermione thought she would just apparate over right away. She filled up Snuffley's food bowl, grabbed her purse which of course contained a book that she would read when Anna fell asleep, and then she apparated to the outside of the Potter home. The charms were still there so that nobody could apparate or use the floo network to get directly into Harry's house.

Hermione knocked lightly on the door and Cho answered. "Hey, Hermione," she said giving her a hug. Cho looked—there wasn't another word for it—tired. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming over for a few hours," she said sincerely.

"It's no problem at all! I'm delighted to help," smiled Hermione. Cho gave a half-heartedly smiled back. Hermione felt a little sorry for Cho as she looked at her. She had huge dark circles under her eyes indicating the lack of sleep.

"Hey, 'Mione," said Harry coming in with Anna on his hip. Seeing Harry like that was just too cute. He had fully transformed into "dad mode" and very quickly at that.

"Hey, Harry! She looks so cute," said Hermione looking at Anna.

"Let me warn you now—she doesn't sleep much," he sighed. Hermione could see the dark circles under Harry's eyes as well. She felt pity for the guy, obviously.

"How have things been going lately?" said Hermione. She truly was interested. With all this baby stuff happening she couldn't help but think about herself and Draco maybe someday…she had to stop thinking like this. She and Draco hadn't talked about _anything_ concerning the future, marriage, or children. Perhaps once his mother approved (or didn't approve) of Hermione, things would be better and they could start thinking about the future.

"Other than our obvious lack of sleep everything has been great," Harry chuckled. Anna was resting peacefully in his arms as he said this. She seemed to be half asleep half awake as she lay in her father's loving arms.

"Where are you two off to tonight?"

"I'm taking my lovely wife off for a nice romantic dinner," he smiled at Cho.

"Your "lovely" wife who still doesn't fit back into her old dress robes," Cho scowled.

"Honestly, how many times do we have to go over this? You just had a baby a week ago! It will take a little bit of time to get back to your old size. But I myself think you look lovely no matter what," he said leaning over to kiss her lips.

"Hermione, there is a bottle of formula on the counter that is ready to be given to her. I suppose you can give it to her after we leave. Then you can burp her and put her to sleep. If she sleeps tonight, that is," instructed Cho.

"We should be back in a couple of hours. If you have any problems don't hesitate to call me," said Harry.

"Don't worry, Harry, everything will be perfectly fine. She looks like an angel there in your arms," said Hermione sweetly.

"Don't be fooled," chuckled Harry as he rolled his eyes. "You would think she is a Weasley. She sure has a fiery temper. But then again, if she has inherited traits from my friends such as Ron and Ginny's stubbornness, then I hope she inherits your smarts, 'Mione."

"Very funny," said Hermione.

"Well, Harry, our reservation is in fifteen minutes. Want to get going?" 

"Sure. Do you have any other questions, 'Mione?" asked Harry.

"No, none at all," she said taking Anna in her arms. So far so good. "It's going to be fine."

"Good. See you in a couple hours," said Harry. He let Cho to the fireplace and with a handful of floo powder they were gone.

The second they left Anna started screaming.

"Oh shit. Merlin, probably shouldn't have said that. Come on, Anna, don't cry…" said Hermione trying to comfort her. "Score one for Draco…" she sighed.

She took Anna into the kitchen and fed her from the bottle which shut her up for a few minutes. Then it was back to the screaming. Hermione did all she could think of to get her to stop and none of it was taking any effect. She tried feeding her again, burping her, changing her diaper, singing to her, _nothing_ worked.

To top all of that off, her cell phone started buzzing in her pocket. She put Anna down in her crib hoping that she would calm down a little. "Hello?"

"Hello, darling. How are things going?" Draco asked sarcastically. "Is that screaming I hear? What did you do?"

"Nothing, everything is great!!" she said panicked. She felt extremely guilty for doing this, but she pulled her wand out of her pocket and whispered the spell "_Muffliato_" over the crib for a few minutes of silence.

"Hmmm…" he sighed. "Do you need any help?"

"No, the angel is sleeping peacefully in her crib," lied Hermione to her best abilities.

"You know, you never could lie to me," he chuckled.

"I swear, everything is _fine_," she snapped.

"I could come over you know…"

"Harry and Cho would kill me if I let you anywhere near their newborn. Besides, everything is going just fine. Can I hang up now?"

"Fine," he sighed dramatically. "I hope you and the brat get along."

"That's very touching," she said hanging up. '_For once in his life, Draco was right. I do suck with kids…_' she admitted to herself. Before she could get rid of the spell resting over the crib, the doorbell rang. She ran to it quickly so she could back to Anna as soon as possible.

She opened the door and tried to shut it but Draco put his foot in the door just in time. "What's wrong?" he smirked.

"You can't be here," she pleaded. "I will get in so much trouble if Harry sees that you are here…"

"Oh please. You aren't fifteen. Why are you so anxious to get rid of me?" he asked with his foot still in the door.

"No reason. I am just busy," she said irritably.

"Where is the little runt anyway? You shouldn't leave an infant unattended, Hermione. Even I know that," he scowled.

"Well if you left I could get back to her."

"Nah, I think I'll stay for a couple minutes," he said pushing himself through the door. He walked down the hall and started looking in rooms to find the nursery. He was actually pretty surprised about what he saw. "Merlin, Hermione!!"

"What?"

"You cast the "_Muffliato_" spell over the crib? That is just…not right."

"I just did that while I was on the phone with you and then you rang the doorbell so I didn't have time to undo it," she said rubbing her forehead apprehensively.

Draco pulled out his wand and with a flick the spell was gone. He actually cringed when he heard how loudly she was screaming. "Aww, poor thing. Did the mean lady do something to upset you, sweetie?" Draco said to Anna as he picked her up out of the crib.

"Give her to me this instant, Draco!" Hermione snapped.

"That's likely," he scoffed. He gently rocked Anna back and forth in his arms and she started to quiet down.

"How did you do that?" she asked bewildered.

"I am just amazing. And this kid likes me," he said staring at the girl affectionately. Anna smiled and giggled back up at him.

"I hate you, Draco," scowled Hermione.

"Maybe I should stay for a bit to make sure you don't cast anymore spells on her…"

"I'm not going to! Just give her back to me."

"Fine, fine," he said handing Anna over lightly. She immediately started to cry.

"This is just not fair," she said giving Anna back to Draco.

"You really suck with babies. Who was right?" he smiled knowingly.

"I'm not admitting to anything."

"Fair enough. How long do you want me to stay for?" he asked thinking in his head of the dozens of ways she would owe him for this.

"Just until she falls asleep. Then you are out of here."

"Sounds good to me. Wow, what would you do without me?" he said kissing the tip of Hermione's nose.

"Hmmm…" she pondered.

"You weren't supposed to answer that question," he chuckled.

Draco continued to gently rock Anna back and forth and sing softly to her until her eyes started to droop. Although Draco's singing was absolutely atrocious, Hermione found it to be completely and utterly adorable. But she wasn't about to point that out to him. When he finally got her to sleep he gently placed her in the crib where she slept soundly.

"Thanks," was all she could whisper.

"It's no problem. I like looking out for you," he grinned.

"You are going to make an amazing dad someday," Hermione said honestly. If she had blinked she would have missed it, but she saw a slight blush tint his cheeks.

---

The hours slowly crept by afterwards and Hermione was praying that Anna wouldn't wake up again. It would just kill her pride to have to ask Draco for help again. For the rest of the evening Hermione had sat in the rocking chair in the nursery with a book. She was literally counting down the minutes till Harry and Cho would be home.

Relief flooded through her body as she heard the sound of them coming in through the floo at around 11:56. She stood up and met them in the hallway.

"What is that sound? Is it silence?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"Yes! She is sleeping soundly," grinned Hermione. She felt guilty for taking Draco's credit.

"So she didn't give you any trouble?" asked Cho.

"Everything went fine," said Hermione convincingly.

Cho, who almost didn't believe it to be true, went to the nursery to check. "Wow. You got her to sleep. You should come over more often," Cho commented as she came back into the living room. "Harry, I'm going to get ready for bed. 'Night, Hermione!"

"Goodnight, Cho. Thanks for letting me look after Anna."

"So how did you do it?" asked Harry as they sat down on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"Cho and I have not gotten Anna to go to sleep for more than a few hours a day," he sighed. "You must be a miracle worker."

"I actually have a confession to make…"

"Yeah?" he asked not knowing what to expect.

"Draco did it," she said expecting the worst.

"You let the ferret in to take care of my kid?" he chuckled. "I'd like to hear your explanation on this one."

"I have a good explanation! Draco and I had a little spat today about how he thought I was absolutely terrible with kids. I didn't believe him, but he was totally right. What a surprise. So he already assumed that I would do a crappy job. So he called me, heard the baby screaming, but then I lied to him saying everything was fine. But of course I can't lie to him. He can always see straight through me. So when I hung up he apparated outside the place and sort of invited himself in. The second he picked up Anna she was happy, giggly, and quiet. Then he gave her back to me and she started to cry. Then he took her back from me and rocked her and sang and she slowly fell asleep. And she has been asleep ever since," said Hermione, thinking that it would be best to leave out the part about using "Muffliato".

"Interesting," said Harry.

"You aren't mad are you? I swear I tried to get rid of him!" she said honestly.

"I'm not mad at all, 'Mione, seriously. If you trust him then I trust him. Maybe I should have him come over next time we can't get Anna to sleep," he smirked.

"I'm sure he would be happy to," she laughed.

"I am exhausted, so I'm going to hit the hay," said Harry giving her a quick hug. "Thanks again for looking after Anna."

"No problem, Harry. 'Night."

She was actually surprised that Harry wasn't at all upset about her having Draco in his home. Maybe things were slowly getting better…

---

Hermione opened the curtains the next morning to welcome the sunshine of a lovely Saturday morning. Today would be the day that she would lie in bed and absolutely do nothing just for kicks. Sometimes she just needed a day like that…

Her morning routine was different this morning. All she really did was brush her teeth and her hair. Her sweats were just to comfortable to get out of. She stroked Snuffley and saw the blinking light from the answering machine from across the room. It couldn't be Draco. She saw him last night. Probably wouldn't be Harry either. Maybe Ron?

Peeked with interest, she pushed the button. Then came the voice of someone she wasn't expecting at all. "_Hey, Hermione. Merlin, I don't even know where to begin. I'm really sorry. I know that sounds like bull, but it's not and I really want to make things right with you. I'm not saying get back together. I know that you are happy and I wasn't good for you anyway. But I just want to—you know, make good. There are a few things I want to explain to you that I need to say to you face to face. So if you are willing, I would really appreciate it if you would meet with me. So call me back, if you want. No pressure. Talk to you later."_

"Oh, Roger…" Hermione sighed. What could he possibly want this time? She felt like she should definitely call him back. She just knew that he was being sincere. She could tell from his voice. It was just one of many things she had picked up from being with him for so long.

She clicked in his digits halfway, but then hung up. Then she did it again. This time she had the guts to stay on the phone.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hermione?" he asked, his voice lightening up.

"Yeah, it's me," she said trying to sound nonchalant.

"I've got to tell you, I didn't think you would call back," he said with relief.

"Yeah, I didn't think I would either."

"Thank you, though, for calling."

"Just tell me what you want," she said trying to cut it to the chase.

"I would like to meet with you at Three Broomsticks. How about today?" he said eagerly.

"Today?"

"The sooner I get things said, the better."

"I'm not sure," she sighed. "I mean, the last time I saw you you lied to me and tried to kill my boyfriend."

"I know. I was an absolute idiot. I was so caught up in getting you back. But I don't want you back as my girlfriend now. I just want you back as a friend," he said honestly.

"I guess we could meet. But not for long," she said still not knowing if that was such a great idea.

"Merlin, thank you so much, Hermione. I knew you would be forgiving."

"I never said I forgive you," she laughed.

"You've got a point there. Well thanks for agreeing to meet with me. Two o' clock okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

As Hermione hung up the phone she pondered whether she should call Draco and tell him or not. Part of her wanted to be honest, but the other part of her was screaming "Are you an idiot?! Draco will actually _kill _Roger this time!"

Maybe it would be best just not to tell him.

---

**A/N: Ooh! What could Roger possibly want? Well, I know. But you don't. So wahaha. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hermione in this chapter somewhat reminds me of myself because I am also terrible with babies ha ha. Interesting things are to come…wow. Chapter seven. The story is probably about half way over if I continue to follow the outline that I wrote. But I am still thinking about what my ending will be. I have two ideas. Still not sure what I am going to chose. One of them is cute and realistic, the other a little more drama but also cute. We will see! Thanks for reading, those of you who read this chapter!**


	8. Secret Meetings

**A/N: Special appearance by Roger Davies in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, faithful readers. Here we go…**

---

_Happily ever after just took time_

_Once upon this broken heart of mine_

---

Hermione's day of peaceful day of relaxation and nothingness was interrupted as she got ready for her meeting with Roger Davies. She was somewhat disappointed she could finish her day of nothing to do. Sometimes she just needed a day where she stayed in sweats and ate ice cream on the couch.

It was chilly outside, so she layered a light cream colored sweater under her jacket and added a scarf for good measure. She also wore her favorite pair of stiletto brown suede boots. When she apparated to Three Broomsticks he was already there.

"Hermione," he said getting up to give her a friendly hug. "Thanks again for meeting with me."

"It's no problem," she said sitting down taking off her jacket.

"I have something for you," he grinned.

"What?"

"Remember when I first asked you out?" she nodded. "You were all alone in that cute little coffee shop reading _Pride and Prejudice_ and I interrupted you. And then you lent the book to me. Well, here you go. Sorry its taken so long," he said handing the book over.

"Merlin! I completely forgot that I didn't have this anymore!" she said beaming. He was happy to see her smile like that again. "Is that the only reason I am here?"

"Ha, no. I wish. I have a lot of things to say," he said looking down at his coffee.

"Well, I'm listening," she said folding her arms.

"First I just wanted to apologize about everything at the wedding. I was totally drunk. And well, you were too. But that's beside the point. I shouldn't have lied to you like that. And I also thought you should know that you didn't sleep with me that night."

"I woke up in your clothes," said Hermione, disgusted by the memory.

"I transfigured your clothes. We didn't do anything. I was just being stupid and thought that maybe if you thought we did that you might want to get back together with me. The logic doesn't make any sense to me now. But hey, I was drunk," he chuckled. "So you can tell Draco that you didn't do anything with me if that makes you feel better."

"Wow," said Hermione feeling speechless.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

"What about your daughter? And Pansy?" she asked with curiosity.

"Well obviously things didn't work. I know I said I broke up with her to be with you again, but that was also a lie. Pansy just did the same things now as what she did in school that made me brake up with her in the first place, you know? It was just so stupid for me to get with her again. It's not going to work again, ever," he said honestly. "I shouldn't have left you the way I did," he said suddenly. "Don't get me wrong, I love Jenny, but I would have loved to have a family with you."

"Well, you did have to look after your daughter," said Hermione sensibly. "Technically you did the right thing. You just didn't handle it right in telling me."

"I just wanted to brake up with you in the way that would hurt you the least. But I obviously did the opposite. I'm sorry. But I am still taking care of Jenny. Pansy and I share custody over her," he explained.

"Well that's good. Here's a question for you. Why did you come back looking for me the day after the wedding? Why did you attack Draco?" she said sounding a little more angry than she wanted to.

"Well, I had done a lot more drinking. And I was upset by the way you left. I don't know. But technically, Draco was the one who started the fight. He could have killed me, too," said Roger.

"He was just defending my honor, I suppose," Hermione smiled.

"That was when you two were broken up, wasn't it? I've got to tell you, the way he attacked me, I know he loves you."

"I love him, too."

"I am really happy that you are happy. I know that sounds cliché and I know that saying it sounds cliché, sounds cliché. Maybe I'm being cliché! But please know and believe that I am _really_ happy for you and I'm not going to mess up your life any more than I already have," he said sincerely. "Do you except my apologies?"

"Yes," she said being fully honest. She was in a forgiving mood today.

"Thanks so much, 'Mione! I just have one more thing to ask…"

"What would that be?"

"Do you think we could keep seeing each other…as friends?" he asked uneasily.

"Oh…Draco…he would probably loose it," she admitted.

"I won't disrupt anything between you two! I just really want your friendship back…" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"I…I guess. But not that often. And for now, Draco can't know about this, okay?" she offered.

"Yes, that's fine. Thanks so much."

"No problem," she said.

They stayed for about an hour after his numerous apologies so they could catch up a little bit more about everything that had happened to them in the past year since the breaking of the engagement. Hermione had three cups of coffee before she apparated back home.

She changed back into her sweats again when she got home and started to think. '_Should I really be lying to Draco like this? Things are great right now and this lie could ruin practically everything we have going…_' she thought. '_I guess I could tell him later. Like__** later**__ later. I am just being Roger's friend again. I am in no way being unfaithful._'

After more pondering her mind was made up and she hoped it was the right decision.

---

Monday morning. Hermione hadn't seen Draco all weekend due to the fact that he was visiting his mother all weekend. So Hermione hadn't seen him or talked to him since she met with Roger. She was extremely nervous about being around him because he could read her like a book. She couldn't keep anything from him and she just couldn't help it.

It was very cold that morning so she really bundled on the layers this morning. Draco was riffling through a stack of paper when she came in through the fireplace.

"Our date for going to Hogwarts for Appirition lessons has been scheduled. January 5th," he said as she hung her coat, scarf, and gloves on the coat hooks.

"Great," she said.

"Yeah, I guess. How was your weekend, babe?" he said getting up to give her a kiss.

"It was really great. I got some serious lounging time in," she smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't see you at all this weekend."

"Yeah, about that. Do you want to come over tonight? I can cook spaghetti—I know it's your favorite—and then we can watch whatever game is on. I know the World Series is ending so you might as well watch it while you can…" she offered.

"That sounds a little extravagant. Did you cheat on me or something?" he joked. Her eyes became huge with guilt, but he didn't notice. "I'm only kidding. That sounds great."

She was still a little freaked but she tried to not let it show. "So you said Hogwarts visit is in January this year?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Interesting. Well I should get to work. And you should too," she said sitting down. '_Wow, I know how to be subtle! He already suspects something…_' she thought.

"Yeah, sure…" he said sitting down. "You okay, hon?"

"I am just tired from my long boring weekend," she lied.

"Are you sure you want me to come over?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she smiled.

"Okay. You just seem a little freaked about something. Everything okay with Potter and Weasley?" he said thinking of possible reasons of why she was acting so weird.

"Everything is great with them, really," she said.

"Did I do something?"

"Heavens, no! Everything is fine, trust me. You didn't do anything wrong," she said kissing his cheek and then taking a seat at her desk.

"Okay," he said uncertainly. Something was up with her and he was determined to find out what it was.

---

Draco flooed home after work to lounge around before going to Hermione's place for dinner. After visiting his mother that weekend, she had tried to set him up with Rachel _again_. So he did the only thing he could think of to get Rachel totally out of the picture. He had set up a time where he would bring Hermione to his mother for a dinner date. He hadn't exactly told Hermione because he was so nervous.

His mother was still very—anti muggleborn. He already knew that Hermione would be rejected in an instant. But he had to tell his mother sometime, right?

---

Draco came knocking to Hermione's place around seven. He smiled when he saw her because she was wearing a cute apron and her hair was tied high up in a sloppy bun that caused curls to spiral down her face.

"Hey, cutie," he grinned.

"Hey," she said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"This feels so traditional, you know?"

"What do you mean?" she asked closing the door behind him.

"I, the man of the home, comes home from work to find his little wife cooking dinner for him," he smirked knowing she would hate that comment.

"Okay first off, I'm not your little wife. And second, don't get used to it."

"Yes, that's what I would expect you to say. And that's why I love you," he said putting his arms around her again to kiss her.

"Geez, you just can't keep your hands off me tonight, can you?" she smirked. "Well, I have to finish cooking_ your _meal, so just sit down and relax."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked throwing his jacket on a chair.

"No, no, you just sit down," she said pushing him onto the couch.

"And what may I ask is the purpose/occasion for you making my favorite dinner and watching baseball with me?"

"I just love you," she smiled.

"Okay. About today—you seemed a little worried about something," he said loudly because she was in the kitchen.

"I'm not worried about anything," she snapped.

"That's sounds suspicious," he joked.

"Shut up, ferret. I'm not worried about anything," Hermione persisted.

"I'm just looking out for your wellbeing."

"That's sweet, but nothing is wrong."

"Fine, I'll drop it. For now."

"Great," she said sounding distracted.

About a half hour later, Hermione had finished making the dinner and had it all placed strategically on the table. His jaw literally dropped when he saw the table she had created. She had brought our her finest China plates that had belonged to her mother, there were tapered candles, and the smells of the foods were heavenly. Spaghetti, sauce, meatballs, garlic bread. He sat down as she started to fill up his plate.

"Merlin, this looks amazing. Is there anything you can't do?"

She grinned broadly as she took her seat.

"This is amazing," he said as he took his first bite. "But there is something I have to tell you…"

"Oh no. What's wrong?"

"Don't freak out, 'Mione. This isn't a cause to freak out. At least I don't think it is," he said uncertainly. Hermione's head was all in a panic. For a moment she thought that he knew about her meeting with Roger behind his back and lying about it. "As you know, I visited my mother this weekend…"

"Yes, I know."

"Well, she tried to push Rachel on me again—" he started.

"Did you sleep with her again?" Hermione said skeptically.

"Merlin, no!" he said honestly. "I just got so sick of it so I told my mum that I was seeing someone. And she wants to have you and I over for dinner this Friday. I haven't told her your name yet, by the way."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Hermione was silent for a moment. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question! Why would you do that, Draco?"

"What do you mean?"

"The last time we talked about this subject we broke up," she sighed. "I really don't care anymore about meeting your mum."

"Hermione, it's going to have to happen sometime."

"Why? You a while back that introducing me to her would be like committing to me. Like, for life."

"That's exactly what I want," he said not meeting her eyes.

"What?" she asked a little surprised.

"This here—you and I—is the most serious relationship that I have ever been in. I want you more in my life. I am willing to take more steps forward if you are," he said shyly.

"That's so sweet…" she started.

"But do you not want to commit to me or something?" he asked her.

"That's not what I'm saying at all! It's just—"

"What?"

"Before we take more steps closer I want you to be able to get along with Harry and Ron. They are my family," she said honestly.

"Hermione…" he said throwing his fork down.

"What?!"

"Don't you see that that is impossible?" he tried to reason.

"If I've got to make an effort to get on your mum's good side, which literally will be impossible, I want you to be able to get along with my two best friends. I don't think that is too much to ask," she said.

"I have already tried," he sighed.

"All I'm saying is that I want things to get somewhat better before we—**if** we get married," she said shyly.

"Okay, I will try," he said sincerely. "But they will have to try, too," he chuckled.

"I will talk to them. If that will even do anything," she said feeling doubtful.

"Alright. I will try to get along with_ them_ if you try to get along with my mother," he said.

"Deal," she said and they clinked their wine glasses together.

Then they ate and passed relatively pleasant conversation. When they were finished Draco persisted that he should do the dishes but Hermione wouldn't let him anywhere near the dishes explaining that tonight was all about him and he didn't have to do any work whatsoever. She even let him have control of the remote for the whole night. He still found all of this behavior strange but didn't want to push her by asking questions that would most likely aggravate her.

Snuffley had joined them on the couch as they ate ice cream while watching TV. That cat loved Draco so much that it drove Hermione nuts. Her cat completely ignored her whenever Draco was around. That was something she still didn't understand.

Hermione was very proud of herself that she didn't let anything slip about her and Roger. But it was still nagging her in the back of her head all night which made her consider just not talking to Roger again because she felt horrible for lying to Draco. She would just give it more thought later…

Hermione and Draco fell asleep on the couch that night with the TV still on. That probably wasn't a good idea because they both had work the next day…

---

Hermione woke the next morning as Draco stroked her shoulder lightly.

"What time is it?" she asked almost bitterly. She just wished that she could have lied there with him all morning. He handed her a cup of black coffee which she proceeded to chug down with a hungry need for caffeine.

"We have to be at work in about forty minutes. Sorry I didn't wake you earlier, but I just didn't want any of your help or nagging," he smirked.

"Help with what?" she asked groggily as she sipped her coffee yet again.

"Breakfast."

"You made me breakfast?" she asked kissing his cheek.

"Well, you didn't let me do anything last night so I thought that I would return the favor."

"You are too sweet, Draco Malfoy."

"Yeah, don't spread that news around," he smirked.

"I didn't even know that you could cook…"

"I can't," he chuckled. "I took ingredients from the kitchen and sort of cooked them instantly with my wand," he admitted.

"I knew it would be too good to be true," she laughed. "But I appreciate it all the same."

"I'm glad," he said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Merlin, these muffins are amazing," she said.

"I know, I know," he said smugly. "So since we have dinner at Malfoy Manner tomorrow, I should probably start giving you advice and preparation now."

"Shoot," she said as he refilled her cup of coffee.

"Well, without beating around the bush, my mother can be a pretty snobby woman. So whatever you wear has to be perfect. And we will have to dress to match. I was thinking you could wear those pretty upscale ice blue dress robes you have with the sparkly silver heels. I will wear nice dress robes and a tie that matches your dress."

"I love how you know my wardrobe," she giggled.

He grinned. "Well, I did spend fifteen minutes in your closet one time if you remember."

"Yes, I do remember. Carry on…"

"Once she finds out your name she will probably rant about you not being a pureblood. But I will take it from there," he said protectively. "Another thing. She loves reading, so if you could bore her with talk of all the books that you have read that would be very helpful. She loves a well-read person. That's why I constantly wonder why she likes Rachel so much. The only things Rachel reads are food labels and her muggle subscription to _Cosmo_."

"Nice," said Hermione.

"It all runs down tomorrow at seven thirty," said Draco.

---

**A/N: Okay, so weird chapter ending but oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Took me awhile to write it. I hate Roger. But just know now that his intentions are not at all bad and he is not scheming. Feedback is loved; very much so. I hope you all had a good week/weekend. I have a job now so it may take longer for me to get updates out now. But I will try my best!! Bye bye for now. **


	9. Dinner at Malfoy Manner

**A/N: I actually have nothing to say! So here we go, ya'll…**

---

_Long ago and far away_

_I could never dream of the day_

---

Hermione bustled around her room getting ready for dinner that evening while she was on speakerphone with Roger. She could not control her nerves about meeting Mrs. Malfoy, and Roger could tell by the stress in her tones.

"So, meeting the parents?" she could hear him smirking.

"Yes, just the mother. And I am really nervous," she admitted as she applied her makeup.

"Don't freak out. My mum loved you when I introduced you to her."

"But that is because your mum is normal!!" Hermione reasoned. "Mrs. Malfoy will obviously hate me because of my blood status."

"Not many people find blood to be a big deal these days. Since the war and everything, you know," he said trying to calm her down.

"But she is a Malfoy, Roger. A Malfoy. Do you remember how Draco was at school with his parent's influence? This night is just going to be awful. I don't know why I even lobbied for this in the first place! I am a complete wreck," she said almost starting to cry.

"You lobbied for it because you love this guy," said Roger sincerely.

"Yeah…" she sighed.

"So what are you doing?"

"Makeup. Draco said I really need to put more effort into my appearance tonight because his mother is very stereotypical in that way. So I am wearing my fanciest ice blue halter style dress robes. He told me what to wear so we could match," she laughed.

"That's cute," chuckled Roger. "You guys really do make a great couple."

"Thanks," she said. She was actually really happy to have Roger back in her life. It was like having another Harry or Ron around all the time.

"So how are you wearing your hair?"

"I'm just letting my curls trail down my back the way they naturally look. Saves time that way," she mused.

"Your hair did always look the prettiest that way," said Roger reminiscing. "As cheesy as it sounds, when we were engaged I thought about us being married and me being able to brush out your hair for you. Merlin, I sound like such a wuss."

"That's so sweet," she said with a mock baby tone. She heard the sound of the floo being used in the living room and automatically knew it was Draco. "Draco's here, gotta go!" she said hanging up the phone before Roger could even say goodbye to her.

"Can I come in?" asked Draco as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Go ahead. Just putting finishing touches on my mascara," she said.

"Sweet Merlin, look at you," he said leaning in to kiss her. He was wearing a gorgeous black suit with an icy blue tie that matched her dress robes.

"Don't kiss me! You can't mess up my makeup job," she said frantically.

He laughed and kissed her hand instead. "You look so beautiful. I just love your hair," he said gently running his fingers through it. She couldn't help but think of Roger's comment about her hair as Draco said this.

"So do I look worthy of dating a Malfoy?" she said standing up and twirling around.

"You look too good for me," he said honestly.

"Not possible," she said kissing his cheek. "I changed my mind I don't want to do this."

"There is no going back now, my dear. If we don't show up tonight we might as well run away now."

"I'm down with that," she smirked.

"Not going to happen. Let's just get this over with. Everything will be fine. And if it isn't, I will make it fine. I can tell you for sure, she won't recognize you at first glance."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Just that…you look different now then you did back in school," he said quickly.

"Are you saying that I was ugly when we were in school?" she asked folding her arms.

"You were…bookie…you liked books. You didn't put much effort into your appearance. That is all I'm saying," he said.

"You thought that I was ugly back in school. Thanks, Draco, that makes me feel great," she said sarcastically.

"I didn't say that! You were cute then now you are smokin' hot," he grinned.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said," she laughed.

"Well, are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

---

The couple apparated to the outside of Malfoy Manner so they could knock on the door. Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw the enormity of the house. "Sweet Merlin! You grew up here?" she marveled.

"Yes. Now you can see why I was so spoiled," he reminisced.

"This house is incredible!" she said not being able to stop looking around.

"Do you want to knock or shall I?" he asked. She ignored him, so he knocked on the door himself.

A maid opened the door, which Hermione also thought was crazy. "Mrs. Malfoy is in the sitting room to the left," said the maid taking their coats. The inside of the house was the most beautiful thing that Hermione had ever seen. Each room was so exquisitely decorated with many shades of green an emerald. It was quite obvious that many Slytherins had lived in this house. Although the house was beautiful beyond all compare, there was not much warmth in the atmosphere. Many of the hallways were decorated with family portraits that seemed to stare at Hermione with hateful glares.

Hermione noticed this but Draco really didn't. On their way to the sitting room, Hermione kept poking her head around every corner and hallway to look at all the rooms. The house was even bigger than she thought it would be. Had Draco honestly grown up here? Hermione's old home was about one sixth of the size of this place.

She saw the backyard landscaping through one of the bay windows and was completely shocked. There was a beautiful cobblestone patio with white chairs, perfect cemetery on every single hedge, fountains bursting forth water, and a beautiful garden. But alas it was getting colder out and there were not many flowers in the garden. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if the landscaping was done by magic or by hand. She was going to ask Draco, but they had already made their way to the sitting room.

Mrs. Malfoy was indeed in the sitting room sitting by a fireplace with a book and a martini in her hand. The moment she saw Draco she slammed her book shut and ran up to him. "Ah, Drakey, my _darling _boy! How are you, baby?" she said kissing his cheeks over and over.

"Wonderful, mumsy," he said using his pet name for her. Hermione couldn't hold her laughter in at that one.

"So this must be the girl you talk so fondly about?" said Narcissa walking around Hermione in a circle eyeing her up and down as if she were in a police line-up. "Merlin, Draco, she is just gorgeous! And look at her hair! So beautiful and long. And I love this dress! You and I will have to go shopping sometime, deary," said Narcissa approvingly. She placed Draco right next to Hermione and looked them over with a huge smile on her face. "You two look absolutely stunning together. I can already see a beautiful baby with Draco's blonde hair and her curls and gorgeous brown eyes!" Narcissa squealed.

Hermione felt awful knowing that Narcissa's happy little bubble would have to be popped soon. "What is your name, darling? I don't believe I have seen you anywhere before."

Hermione stuttered for a moment and looked to Draco for help. "Mum, this is Hermione Granger," he stated simply.

It took Narcissa a few moments to register this in her brain. And then her reaction came out. "The _mudblood _of the Potter trio?!" she snapped at Draco. Draco nodded but would not look in his mother's eyes. "Drakey, I need to talk to you in the other room for a moment," said Narcissa dragging him away. Narcissa led him to another room and slammed the door loudly. Hermione tip-toed over to the door so she could listen in on the conversation that she knew would go badly.

"I-I don't even know where to start," said Narcissa pointing her finger in the air. "If your father were still alive—"

"Well he isn't, mum. And this is the girl that I want to be with," he said almost cruelly.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother that way!" Narcissa almost screamed.

"I never wanted the life that you and father set up for me! I never wanted it," he said as tears spilled out from his eyes.

"What you want doesn't matter," she spat. "I can't believe you would do this to your father's memory. Taint your family bloodline that has been pure for _generations,_ Draco, generations!"

"But I love this girl," he said so quietly that Hermione couldn't hear him through the door.

"That doesn't matter! I have set you up with dozens of beautiful pure-blood girls. Why can't you choose one of them, Draco?"

"Because I **love** this girl," he cried out much louder this time. "I love her enough to bring her here and try to convince you that she and I are perfect for each other and no matter what you do you cannot split us up."

Narcissa was at a lost for words. "How could you do this to me? What have I done to make you this way?"

"Mum, please just give her a chance. She makes me happy. If you make me marry Rachel or anyone like Rachel I will never be happy for the rest of my life. Don't you care at all about my happiness? Or do you just care about your stupid status that nobody cares about anymore? Voldemort is gone and all of his supporters are gone too. Muggleborns, half-bloods, and pure-bloods are all equal now," he spat.

"But your father—"

"My father was an asshole!" Draco shouted. "He never treated me the way a father should treat his son. And he didn't treat you the way a husband should treat his wife. He beat you constantly, always yelled at me, got drunk every night, and wasted his life fighting for the wrong side!!"

His mother started to cry which made him feel extremely guilty. "Your father may have done some of those things but I still loved him," she said through her tears.

"You may have loved him, but he didn't love you. And he never loved me. He was infatuated with the Dark Lord. And look where he ended up after that," said Draco. "Why can't you understand, mum? I am not going to let all the things that he tried to hammer into my head as a child change the way I feel about Hermione. She is the one."

His mother sniffled and she nodded. "I know you are right—about everything—but I still loved your father and respect him," she said proudly.

"I'm going to take Hermione home now," said Draco turning for the door.

"Draco, don't go," she pleaded. "You are the only thing I have left in this life."

"I will only stay if you give Hermione a chance," he offered.

"F-fine," Draco heard her mumble. He walked over and embraced her.

"Thank you, mum. I love you," he said as he held her tighter.

"Are you sure that you love her?" she scowled.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life," he grinned.

He heard her muttering things under her breath as they walked towards the door. They found Hermione in the sitting room happily chatting with one of the house elves as she sipped her champagne.

"Blinkey, get out of here," Narcissa snapped at the elf.

"Yes, missus!" said the frightened little elf and with a snap of his finger he was gone.

They all sat down again and sipped their drinks quietly. Narcissa wouldn't even look in Hermione's direction. Hermione looked to Draco for help but he honestly didn't know what to do about it. He had never been in this kind of situation with his mother before.

"Mumsy, Hermione just loves to read. You two could really have a lot in common there," said Draco trying to help.

"Everybody reads, Draco," said Narcissa plainly.

"Rachel didn't read," he muttered but his mother didn't hear it.

"Did you say something about Rachel? That girl misses you so much," sighed Narcissa.

"How could she? I hardly spent any time with her at all," he scowled.

"Well, that one time that she went to your place and you two—"

"Mum—"

"—shagged. Does Hermione know about that little incident, Draco?" said Narcissa with an evil glare.

"Yes," he sighed in anguish. "But I wasn't even dating Hermione at that time. That was just around the time that we started becoming friends."

"Interesting," said Narcissa.

It was silent for a moment until Hermione decided to try to speak up. "Mrs. Malfoy, I just love all of the furnishings and decorations in your home. It is really beautiful. And I also love all the dark emeralds and greens."

"Yes, well, since we are _**pureblood slytherins **_the house has looked like this for some time. Since Lucius' parents owned it, actually."

"That's so interesting," said Hermione trying not to sound hostile. She hadn't spent ten minutes with this woman and she already hated her.

The tension of the room was cut when Blinky the house elf came in. "Missus Malfoy, salads is on the table," Blinky quivered.

"Lovely," she said leading the way to the table.

Hermione just ate her salad and stared at her plate while Draco and Narcissa chatted for a few minutes. Narcissa cleared her throat and looked over at Hermione. She could tell that this wouldn't be good.

"Hermione. You were a Gryffindor, weren't you?"

"Yes," said Hermione quietly.

"So you must be brave?" Narcissa chuckled.

"I suppose I am," said Hermione feeling scared.

"So tell me. If you and Draco had children—heaven forbid—what house do you think they would be in?"

Hermione looked to Draco for help but he didn't really know what to say either. "Mum…? Why does it matter?"

"I am just curious! They could be Ravenclaws, since Hermione is very smart. Or they could be Gryffindors because she is "brave". Well, they probably wouldn't be Slytherins because if Draco's blood mixed with **muggle** blood then Slytherin would be out of the question. But then again, with your muggle blood there is a possibility that the children wouldn't even have magical capabilities," she said nastily. Hermione just stared down embarrassed at her salad.

"Wow, real subtle mum," said Draco slapping his forehead.

"What are you talking about, son?"

"Can we talk in the other room?" said Draco standing up.

"Fine," Narcissa sighed over dramatically.

"Mum, I know that you despise the fact that Hermione isn't pureblood. I know it, you know it, she knows it, Blinky knows it. But could you please stop dropping the heavy hints? You are making her feel awful!"

"I don't know what you are talking about. May I go finish my salad? The next course is coming soon."

"You said you would give her a chance so please do so," he said turning back to go to the dining room.

The next course, which was some dainty fish course, was already laid out on the table and Hermione was picking at it uncomfortably with her fork.

"I like your dress robes, Hermione," said Narcissa trying to be civil but not really trying that hard.

"Thanks," said Hermione smiling.

"So tell me about your parents, Hermione," started Narcissa.

Seeing as both of Hermione's parents were dead, Draco knew that this subject would make things ten times worse than they already were.

"Mum, let's talk about something else," he said quickly.

"Is she ashamed of her _muggle_ parents?" chuckled Narcissa.

"No, she isn't—"

"Then why shouldn't we talk about it, Drakey?" said Narcissa with that cruel smile on her face yet again.

"My parents are dead," said Hermione with a sniffle.

"I didn't know, darling," said Narcissa trying to be sympathetic.

"It's okay…" said Hermione.

If Narcissa were at all sympathetic she would have felt some kind of guilt. But of course she didn't. So she changed the subject. "How is work going, baby?" she asked Draco.

"Fine," said Draco getting bored with conversation already.

"I always thought that you should get paid more for what you do. You are a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake…" she drawled on.

Three courses later the disastrous meal was finally over and Hermione and Draco were free to leave. During the final courses things got even worse between Hermione and Narcissa despite everything Draco tried to do to get them to get along. Eventually he just gave up. They joint apparated back to Hermione's place and just sat on the couch in silence. Nobody really knew what to say about the whole affair.

"I'm sorry," was all Draco could say. And he repeated himself several times with his head in his hands.

"Yeah."

"I am _really_ sorry, Hermione. I didn't think she would be that obnoxious and rude. It really isn't like her," said Draco.

"Yeah, I bet," said Hermione sarcastically. "Your mum hates me. And I am not too fond of her either."

"I'm sure you two will be great friends some day," said Draco not sounding the least bit convinced.

"Shut up, Draco," sighed Hermione.

"I can do that," he sighed. "I am going to go home. I need to recharge after this awful night," he said getting up.

"See you Monday," said Hermione. He gave her a simple and seemingly heartless kiss on the cheek and apparated away. Hermione felt absolutely awful about the dinner. If she and Draco were ever going to consider getting married it was obvious that they would never get permission from Mrs. Malfoy.

---

**A/N: Haha. I have to admit that this chapter was a blast to write. I had so much fun! I hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. So let me know what you think. The only reason I got this chapter updated so fast is because I was so anxious to write it!! Hugs and kisses goodbye!!**


	10. Grocery Shopping

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing for the past chapter. Sorry this one took me a little bit longer to get out. But it was the holidays and everything. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! I know I did. **

**A reviewer brought something to my attention and I am very thankful that they did. I know Ginny hasn't had much of a role lately and I have been looking to put her in but just kept putting it off. So thanks for reminding me!! Ginny will be in this chapter. So hear goes chapter ten…**

---

_That your love would come my way and stay_

_And sweep me away_

---

Hermione woke up Sunday morning with a headache. She assumed it was from all the drinking she had done the night before at Malfoy Manner. But then again, she didn't think that she drank all that much. So she grabbed the bottle of Advil on her bedside table and dry swallowed one of the pills.

The previous night had been so horrible that she never wanted to relive another experience like it again. Hell, she never wanted to see Mrs. Malfoy again. She was just as horrible as Lucius was when she was in school. It was very obvious of how Draco had become such a bratty little snob when they were at Hogwarts.

She got up and walked slowly to the kitchen to see what was in the fridge. Deciding that nothing in there was satisfactory to eat, she knew that she would have to go grocery shopping. Her thoughts of shopping were interrupted when the phone rang.

"What?" she growled when she answered it.

"You sound hung over. Or just cranky," said the voice of Roger Davies with a chuckle.

She merely grunted in acknowledgment. "Why are you calling so early?"

"I want to know what happened at the big dinner last night. And it is ten thirty which isn't actually all that early," he said.

"Ugh," she sighed.

"That bad?" he said sympathetically.

"Worse."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said with a smile.

"Do you want to get together today? You can tell me more about your lovely evening."

"I have to go grocery shopping because my pantry and fridge are practically vacant. You can tag along if you want to," she offered.

"I am truly honored," he said sarcastically. "When do you want me to apparate over?"

"Half hour?"

"Sounds great. See you," he said and he hung up.

Hermione went into the bathroom to look at her frazzled appearance. She had been so exhausted the night before so she didn't take off her makeup or anything. He curls were sticking out in every which way which made her look even worse than she felt. She brushed them out and pulled them back. Then she quickly brushed her teeth and got the rest of the makeup off her face.

Feeling to tired to care about what she wore, she put on her favorite old and worn jeans and her over sized cream colored cable sweater which Draco had so lovingly deemed the "spinster sweater". Roger showed up before she knew it.

"You look lovely, my dear," he said giving her a quick hug.

"Shut up," she scowled. "I know you are just lying to me to try to make me feel better. It's not working, by the way."

"Merlin, you are cranky," he chuckled. "Just like old times."

"Lets just go," she said grabbing her purse. "We are going to the muggle supermarket so we will have to drive my car."

"Fine by me," he said opening the door for her.

She put the keys in the ignition and jiggled it a couple times before the engine started.

"I would have thought that Draco—being as rich as he is—would have gotten you a nicer car," he grinned.

"He tried," she smiled. "When we were broken up. He fixed it up really nicely, but I was so angry at him that I made him change it back. I am so damn stubborn when I am angry."

"Yeah, that sounds like you," he chuckled. "You know, maybe you should let me drive."

"I'm in a fine state to drive," she snapped.

"I know, it's just that you are tired and upset. I am just trying to look out for you. And myself, I guess."

"Fine," she said unenthusiastically tossing him the keys.

"Thanks," he said flipping on the radio.

"No, I don't want to listen to your crappy "college rock" station," scowled Hermione.

"The driver gets to pick the tunes," he sing-songed.

"Well it's my car," she said switching it to the classic rock station.

"I'll just let you have your way today because you are upset," he said chivalrously.

"You are just too kind," she said sarcastically.

"I know, I know," he said and they had silence for a few moments. "So do you…want…to talk about it?" he asked uneasily knowing that she would need to vent.

"Ugh."

"Would that be a yes, or—"

"I despise that woman with every fiber of my being," she spat viciously. "You should have heard the questions she was asking me! Oh, and when I first got there—"

"What happened when you first got there?"

"First off, she thought I was perfect. She loved my dress and my hair and said she wanted to go shopping with me. Then she put Draco next to me and walked around us evaluating us as a couple. Then she started envisioning our children. Then when Draco told her my name she dragged him away to yell at him. I heard the whole conversation through the door," she said starting to tear up. She was thankful she didn't have any make-up on at the moment because before long it would be streaming down her face with the tears.

"What exactly were they saying behind the door?" he asked sympathetically.

"Just about how dating me is cursing his father's grave and the family bloodline. I should have expected all of it but I was just…stupid," she said with more tears falling from her face.

Roger parked the car in the lot in front of the grocery store. But he wanted to wait until she was done venting. "I'm really sorry, 'Mione…"

"And for the rest of the evening I just sat there at the table picking at my disgusting and dainty rich food as she verbally ripped me and my family apart. I didn't even do anything about it! What is wrong with me?" she sobbed.

"It's okay. What did Draco do about it?" he said as he put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder supportively.

"He stuck up for me twice and then kind of gave up."

"What happened afterwards?" he asked.

"Well, he brought me home and we just kind of sat there on the couch for awhile. He kept apologizing. And I told him to stop. Then he gave me a heartless kiss goodbye and I haven't talked to him since. And we didn't make any plans for the rest of the weekend."

"I'm sure everything will be okay," he said giving her an affectionate hug. "You ready to go in?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Thanks for listening, by the way," she smiled.

"Anytime," he said. They walked out of the car and he picked out a cart. "This one doesn't sound that squeaky. I think it's a winner," he grinned.

"I'm sure," laughed Hermione as he pushed it into the store.

They walked silently through the isles and Hermione picked out random items and threw them in her cart. Random things that in no way could be used together to make an actual meal. Things like pickles, chocolate milk, cookie dough, frozen pizzas, and bags of cheddar and sour cream chips.

"I honestly don't understand why you aren't a thousand pounds," he marveled.

"It's a medical miracle. Draco says that all the time, by the way."

"Have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?"

"That you have started to see me as a friend," he said quietly.

"NO," she said a little more loudly then she meant to. "And I'm not going to."

"Why not?" he asked a little surprised. "If your relationship is as good as you say its been then I don't think that this would be a problem. And these things always seem to have a way of coming out in the open by themselves, if you want my opinion."

"Look, Roger, this is just something that would make him upset. I really don't want him to know this yet."

"The longer you wait the harder it will be."

"Just let me handle this in due time, okay?" she snapped.

"Fine! I just thought you would want to be a little more honest with the man you '"love"", he said slyly.

"Don't try to make me feel guilty! If it makes you feel better, I will start out by telling Harry and Ron about it, okay?"

"Alrighty then. If you think it is the best choice. I would just rather Draco know about it rather than him finding out and then coming to kick my ass. He is one strong fellow," he said remembering the last time Draco beat him up.

"I hope that Draco would be more mature than that," she said thinking aloud.

"I doubt it when it comes to you. He is extremely protective of you and there is no denying that. And there is no denying that I was a complete asshole to you in the past. So he technically does have good reasons to beat me up."

"Yeah, actually, he does," she grinned. "But I would appreciate it if he didn't. I have forgiven you and Draco should be able to agree and trust my judgment. Otherwise, we have a problem. He needs to be able to trust me, you know?"

"Yes, I know."

"How's Jenny?" asked Hermione changing the subject from Draco.

"Great! She is with Pansy today. But I was with her yesterday. As horrible as things turned out with Pansy, when I am holding Jenny everything is just so worth it," he smiled.

"I want to be pregnant," she whispered.

"I can't help you with that, hon. We're just buddies," he chuckled.

"I'm not asking you to help me with that!" she said punching his arm.

"Right. That's Draco's job," he grinned.

"Draco and I haven't even talked about that," she said looking at her feet.

"It's only a matter of time," said Roger supportively as they steered the cart towards the check out.

"Yikes, it's expensive to slowly rot your insides," said Hermione marveling over the costs of all the crappy foods she purchased.

"Yes, my dear, it is."

Roger bagged up all her groceries and carried them to the car for her as she put the cart away. "That was a very successful shopping trip," said Hermione as they pilled into the car again. This time Roger sat in the passenger's seat. The drive home was filled with simple chit chat that wasn't of any vital importance. As they pulled into Hermione's driveway, Roger pulled the groceries out of the back.

Hermione unlocked the door and let herself in. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Ginny Weasley sitting on her couch reading a magazine.

"You know, this magazine is three months old. You should get some new ones," said Ginny nonchalantly.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" said Hermione in shock.

"I came to see you, silly. I tried to call," said Ginny getting up to give her a hug. Ginny's mouth dropped open when Roger Davies walked in with bags of groceries. "Wha?!"

"Hi, Ginny," said Roger normally.

Hermione pulled Ginny into the other room as Roger put the groceries away.

"Merlin, Hermione. I don't know where to start," laughed Ginny, although she looked really concerned. "Every time I come over here unexpected you have some man in here that you want me to keep quiet about."

"Please don't tell Draco. Or Harry. Or your brother," Hermione said with her head in her hands.

"My lips are sealed. Only if you tell me why," said the red-head.

"Why what?"

"Why he's here and why you want me to keep it a secret. Are you cheating on Draco?! Because Draco is perfect for you," Ginny rambled.

"No, of course not! I love Draco. Roger and I are just seeing each other as friends."

"Then why can't Draco know?"

"He just—he wouldn't be happy about it," she said looking down.

"Oh okay," said Ginny disapprovingly.

"Ginny, I'll be right back. I'm going to say goodbye to him," she said running out. She said her goodbyes to Roger and thanked him for carrying in all the groceries and listening to her vent, which he was more than happy to do.

"Hermione, why are you doing this?" sighed Ginny as she walked into the kitchen.

"Doing what?" she said as she unpacked the groceries into the cupboards.

"Trying to sabotage your relationship with Draco."

"I'm not trying to do that! That's the last thing I want to do," she defended.

"You know that he will find out and he will be upset. This whole thing with Roger could ruin your relationship with Draco. Don't pretend that it's not possible," said Ginny.

"Okay, I know it's possible, but I have everything under control," Hermione snapped a little more harshly than she wanted to.

"Fine. I think I should be going," said Ginny.

"Ginny, don't be that way. I understand where you are coming from but you need to trust that I have everything under control," said Hermione.

"Sure," said Ginny walking towards the door.

"Why did you come over anyway?" asked Hermione following her.

"I'm getting married," said Ginny holding up her hand to show off the diamond. Then she quickly slammed the door.

"Merlin, I'm an idiot," said Hermione slapping her forehead. She was happy for her friend's engagement, but in the back of her head she felt extremely jealous.

---

The week passed at a snail's pace. Hermione had called Ginny to try to apologize about the little spat they had, but Ginny said she would only forgive her once she had told Draco the truth, which Hermione had tried to do all week. She kept looking for opportunities throughout the whole work week, but she just ran out of courage every time she tried. Draco was just so happy with the relationship so she became more nervous thinking she would jeopardize everything.

And in order to not feel guilty about everything, she had stopped returning Roger's calls that week. It just felt so wrong. She felt like she was cheating when she wasn't doing anything of the sort. She was just so sick of the feeling, too. She just wanted to be happy and carefree. It was cliché, but it was how she felt.

It was a Sunday evening and Hermione and Draco yet again sat on the couch for their weekly movie night. The film of the evening was "The Royal Tenenbaums", which was one of Hermione's favorite movies.

"Draco, shut up," she said as she stared at the screen.

"But I just want to know! Why is this guy in love with his step-sister? That's just so wrong," scowled Draco.

"If you can't follow the rules we won't be able to do this anymore," she said in a sing-song voice. "No talking."

"You say that all the time," he grinned.

"Stop talking," she glared at him.

"Make me," he challenged.

"Fine," she said leaning over to kiss him. And that shut him up for a few minutes. Hermione broke the kiss when the phone rang.

"Ah, ah, ah," said Draco accusatorily. "You can't answer the phone during the movie!"

She grumbled something under her breath that he couldn't make out. The machine beeped as the caller left the message.

"_Hey, 'Mione, it's Roger. You haven't called me so I was just wondering_…"

"Hey, '_Mione_, it's **ROGER**?!" Draco yelled standing up. Hermione jumped up and clicked off the machine before Draco could hear anything more.

"Draco, I swear, this is the first time he has called me in—in a really, really long time," she lied.

"Oh, yeah, that's convincing, babe," he said. Then in his rage he picked up the bottle of firewhiskey that was on the coffee table and threw it at the wall.

"Draco!" she screamed.

"DAMN IT, HERMIONE! Why the HELL would you do this to me?" he said grabbing her arms and shaking her. "I know that you are lying to me! How long has it been?"

"Draco, you're hurting me," she said starting to cry. She knew that her arms would bruise.

"How long have you been seeing him?!" he said refusing to let go of her arms.

"I haven't been seeing him we are just friends. We just started talking recently," she said not meeting his eyes.

"Damn it, Hermione," he said pushing her as he let go of her arms. She burst into tears again as she fell to the ground. "Shit, Hermione, how long have you been lying to me?" She stuttered as she wiped her eyes. "Merlin, just forget it. I'm out of here. There's no way you can talk yourself out of this one."

She sobbed as Draco left by slamming the door, leaving her on the ground in disarray.

---

**A/N: Yeppers, more drama. Hope you don't mind. I need drama otherwise I get so bored when I'm writing!! The story probably only has two to three more chapters left. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me and reviewed faithfully! You guys are the best . Thank you thank you thank you. You guys encourage me to keep going with the story. **

**I hope you didn't think that Draco was to harsh. It really is necessary for the ending of the story. I know exactly what I'm doing!! You won't be disappointed. At least I hope you won't. Haha. **


	11. Where is the Peace?

**A/N: Hello! I had surges of inspiration tonight, so here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it )**

---

_Never believed fairy tales came true_

_But now I know that they really do_

---

Hermione sat on the floor in a state of complete shock. She had never seen Draco behave like that—even back when they were in school. He had thrown a bottle of firewhisky at the wall, screamed at her, and actually grabbed her and shook her and then threw her to the ground. All because of a stupid phone call.

He had overreacted, but Hermione knew he did have good reason to be mad at her. But he could have at least given her some time to explain the situation. Not that there really was much to explain. She had lied to him. She had tried so many times to tell him about it but had just chickened out. Ginny was right about everything. But as for right now, Hermione had no idea of what to do. She would have just sat there and gotten pissed drunk, but Draco had already thrown the firewhisky at the wall and now the liquid was absorbing into the carpet. Yet another part of the whole big mess that needed to be cleaned up.

She just had the horrible gut feeling that she and Draco just wouldn't be able to fix this one. There had been so much drama surrounding their situation from the beginning when they just became friends. Maybe since there was so much drama and so much pain they just needed to stop seeing each other. As much as she hated the idea of that, she had to start thinking realistically. But now she just needed to figure out what to do for the moment…

She could go out and get drunk like she used to. But it just seemed so old. And she didn't want to get back in the habit. She could go seek refuge with Ron or Harry for the night. But she just didn't want to bother them. They had lives. Ron was married, and Harry had a child. She was sure that they were sick of dealing with all her nonsense and drama surrounding the Draco situation. And to top all of that off, they would probably go to kick Draco's ass the second they would find out about the way he handled her.

She could go back to Draco's house and try to reason with him. But that option just seemed ludicrous to her. She was almost positive that if she went crawling back to him so soon he might actually physically harm her the way he had almost done just minutes before.

She curled her arms around her knees and just began to sob. It was really all she could do. She felt so helpless. And then it hit her. She could go see Ginny. She could apologize to her and ask for help. She was in desperate need of some girl talk anyway.

She made her way to the fireplace and then made her way to Ginny's small flat. Ginny was lying on her couch curled up in a fuzzy blanket with a book and a pint of ice cream was on the coffee table beside her. "Hermione?! What's wrong?" asked Ginny immediately rushing to her side.

"You were right," was all Hermione was able to choke out between her sobs.

"Right about what? Hermione, you need to calm down. Do you want me to get Ron?"

"No, no, don't do that…" said Hermione quickly. Dean walked in the room in his pajamas to see what the commotion was. Ginny ushered for him to go away and that she would explain everything to him later.

"Well, Hermione, you need to relax so you can tell me what's wrong," said Ginny rubbing Hermione's shoulders. "Is it something to do with Draco?"

Hermione nodded her head feverishly.

"What happened? Did he find out about you seeing Roger again?" guessed Ginny. She was about to say 'I told you so' but she just couldn't do that to her best friend as she sat there crying like that. It just wouldn't be right.

"I'm really sorry, Ginny," said Hermione as some of the tears started to subside.

"Don't even mention it, 'Mione. Everything is fine. Now do you want to tell me everything that happened? I feel like I really should call Ron and Harry. They will want to know, Hermione. They care about you just as much as I do."

"No, they will probably kill Draco after I tell them what happened," she laughed through her pain.

"Come on, Hermione, just tell me what happened. We will tell Harry and Ron later if that is what you want," offered Ginny.

"Well, Draco and I were watching a movie and then the phone rang. I hadn't called Roger back all week because of the guilt so he was calling to see what was up. Draco heard the message and then stood up and started yelling and cursing at me," she started. "And then he threw the firewhiskey at the wall. And then he…he…" she started to cry again. "He actually grabbed me and started shaking me. And before I got a chance to explain anything he threw me to the ground and slammed the door on his way out."

"Merlin, Hermione, I'm sorry," said Ginny stroking Hermione's hair as she cried.

"You…you were right about everything. I'm such an idiot," she cried.

"Sh, shh," she soothed. "Hermione, you can stay here tonight."

"I don't want to impose," said Hermione feeling stupid because technically she already had imposed.

"Honey, you can stay as long as you want. As long as it takes for you to get over that bastard. I'll be right back, Hermione. I'm going to tell Dean what's up and I will get you some cocoa," Ginny said walking into the other room.

Hermione buried her face in the pillow in order to try to get the tears to stop falling. Ginny came back a few minutes later and Hermione was a little more calm and collected. But she still looked an absolute wreck.

"I just don't know what the hell I am going to do," sighed Hermione. "I have to see this guy every day. We work in the same freaking office!"

"You could always get a new office if you have to."

"We already tried that when we first broke up. It was the most awkward thing ever. You know, maybe it is good that I am out of this relationship. So much drama…all the break ups and such. Maybe it is good that this is over," said Hermione not sounding at all convinced.

"Hermione, that's bull and you know it," said Ginny. "It is going to take you longer than ten minutes to get over this guy. Just take all the time you need, okay?"

"He was the one," said Hermione staring at her cocoa.

"Hermione—"

"He was. Don't try to talk me out of that," said Hermione sadly.

"He shouldn't have treated you that way. And he should have at least given you the respect to try to defend yourself in the situation by explaining. I'm sorry to say this, but judging by tonight I say that the guy is a complete asshole."

"Hey watch it! I'm in love with that asshole," she chuckled. "I need a firewhisky…"

"No, you don't. Cocoa is all you need tonight," lectured Ginny.

"Yes, mum," snapped Hermione. "You know, maybe I should go home. He may call or come by or something…"

"No, Hermione. Just stay here. I seriously doubt that he will call or come by tonight," said Ginny.

"But just in case…" whined Hermione.

"I really think that you should just get some sleep, hon. You have had a long night. And I'm getting pretty sleepy myself. You can go ahead and take the guest bedroom if you like, it's all set up and everything," said Ginny getting up.

"Night, Ginny. And thanks," said Hermione giving her a hug.

"No problem."

Hermione walked towards the guest room for what she knew would practically be a sleepless night. She lied awake for hours and when she finally cried herself to sleep, she woke up every few hours with awful nightmares and repeats in her head of the whole event.

---

The evening passed by slowly and painfully and it felt even worse in the morning because Hermione knew that she would have to go to work. She got up and took a shower and thanked Ginny for everything. Then she used the floo to get home so she could change in to her work clothes.

It was chilly out so she just wore a pair of black slacks and a black cable knit sweater with her boots. She wore her hair back with a black ribbon. She just knew that this day would be awful. She used the floo to get there and found that _he_ was not there yet. Unless _he _was in the break room or something chatting with other employees.

She walked through all the hallways and looked in all the rooms and found that he was not there.

"Padma, is Draco not here yet?" she couldn't help but ask.

"He was here earlier. But only to say that he would be taking a couple days off. I'm sorry, sweetie, you just missed him," said Padma, who was completely unaware about the whole breaking up situation that was going on between the two.

"Do you have any idea where he went? Did he go home or did he actually leave the country or something?" said Hermione with fear.

"He didn't say what he was doing."

"Well do you know when he'll be back?" asked Hermione in a panic.

"I don't know, Hermione. But he only took about three days off. I'm sure he will be back soon. You don't have to freak out."

"Alright, thanks for your help," said Hermione going back to her office. She walked over to Draco's desk and looked around. She almost cried when she found a picture of the two of them on his desk. The reason she almost cried was the fact that the glass was cracked and some pieces were missing. And those pieces were scattered all over the floor. It was obvious that he had just done that a few minutes earlier.

She knew that now was not the time for a nervous break down, so she walked back to her desk silently. Her feet felt pinched in her stiletto boots so she slipped them off and put on the pair of bunny slippers that she left at work. She yet again almost had a crying fest because this pair of bunny slippers was the pair that she let Draco wear that one morning after the Christmas party when he was hung over. But she wore them nonetheless.

As the day progressed more and more things were reminding her of Draco, which gave her such a painful stomach ache. She never thought that five would come. And when it did, she trudged home and did absolutely nothing for the rest of the day.

---

The rest of the week continued in that fashion and things became worse and worse.

On Friday night she found a spare bottle of firewhiskey in the back of the cupboard, which she proceeded to chug. It burned her throat, but the drink gave her such a sensation and feeling of numbness that she could not stop herself. It just felt so good after the burn was gone.

After drinking over half the bottle, she made a non-conscious decision to apparate to the outside of Draco's home. She knocked on the door and practically collapsed in his arms when he opened the door.

"What the hell—" Draco's thoughts were ended as Hermione smashed her lips up to his. "Melrin, Granger, you are pissed drunk!" he said pushing her off after he tasted the alcohol on her breath.

"No I'm not," she giggled as she tried to kiss him again.

"Hermione…" he started.

"Drakey, who is here?" said Rachel walking in from the other room. "Oh. It's just her. I'll wait for you in your room, cutie," she said blowing Draco a kiss.

In the state of shock, Hermione completely passed out. She woke up a few hours later hearing people talking above her.

"You see, sugar, she is starting to wake up. Now can you get rid of her?" asked Rachel in an agitated tone.

"Here," said Draco nonchalantly handing her his signature hang over potion.

"Thanks," she said and then she chugged it down. Draco couldn't help but feel guilt stinging throughout his body as Hermione looked at Rachel with such a look of hurt. "Can we talk for a second?" asked Hermione in a small voice. "In private?"

"Now isn't really the best time, Granger," said Draco dismissively.

"When is the best time?" she snapped back.

"Rachel, just give us a second please," he said.

"Alright, baby," she said in that obnoxious baby voice. Hermione felt sickened as Rachel kissed Draco full on the mouth and slid her tongue between his lips. "See you soon!"

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked in the most nonchalant tone.

Hermione sighed. "You never let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain," he said darkly.

"Alright, well why don't you explain to me why she is here?" asked Hermione.

"That's none of your business. I am not with you anymore I don't have a duty to you and I don't have to tell you anything," he snarled. "She's a great girl. So beautiful. I've actually been seeing Rachel as a friend for awhile now. How does that make you feel?" 

SMACK. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She just had to smack him after that comment. "You are such an asshole."

"But you still love me," he smirked in that signature way he did back in school.

"I thought I did," she said angrily. "You are the same stupid little egotistical ass that you were back in school. You see these bruises on my arms? Those are all from the way you handled me. And I didn't ever think that you were low enough to go back to her. What ever happened to 'Oh my goodness I can't stand her.' and 'I want to date a _smart_ girl.'?"

"Oh please. Those bruises are not from me. And I didn't think that you were low enough to go back to that ass Roger Davies," challenged Draco ignoring the quotes she used against him.

"I didn't go back to him! We just talk. He helped me get through the pain after that awful dinner at your mum's place. You didn't even try to comfort me after that whole affair."

"Well maybe you should just go marry Roger! That's what you wanted from the start! You know, my mum was right all along. I shouldn't have gotten caught up with you, you filthy little mudblood!" he yelled.

"Go to hell, Draco Malfoy," said Hermione turning for the door.

"Back at you," he snapped as she slammed the door.

He heard her sob as she slammed it and felt guilt rising in him again. He could not believe all of the things he had just said to her.

---

Next Monday at work, Hermione and Draco were not at all on speaking terms anymore. Hermione was totally out of her phase of crying over everything because she was so angry at him. And Draco just played off his emotions like nothing was wrong. That was what drove her even more crazy. He just stood there like nothing was wrong. Like all the time they spent together was just a one night stand for him.

Hermione had taken all of his things from her home and left them in disarray on his desk. She had even taken the liberty to break a few of his possessions before she gave them back.

Hermione had obviously told Ron and Harry everything about the situation, but she made them swear before she told them that they wouldn't go kill Draco or beat him to a bloody pulp. As much as she hated him and as much as he deserved it, she just didn't think that it would be right. It would be downright childish.

And that is exactly how things were at work. Downright childish. Draco had Rachel come in at least twice a day to give him kisses or bring him food. He was really doing it because he wanted to see Hermione jealous but it would just backfire on him because Hermione would call Roger to chat every time Rachel came in. Draco felt like he was fifteen all over again because his jealousy was burning inside him. He was just great at not letting it show.

Hermione was so sick of seeing Rachel there. She could not believe that he would stoop that low. It was like he was a kid again. But she tried her hardest to not let him see how pissed off she was. Rachel would come in and make out with Draco for a few minutes and then she would feed him whatever pastry she had "made" for him. And she would giggle while she fed him and did all other sorts of annoying things. It was just sick.

Other than evil glares at each other every once in a while, they did not speak at all. Not even work talk. Things were just easier that way. But what both of them felt on the inside was completely hidden to each other. They were both sorry and heartbroken.

---

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm being really mean!! But this is all part of the ending process. I probably will have an extra chapter or two other than what I mentioned before. I am still trying to figure out an ending for this story. I have two ideas but I just can't seem to pick one, you know? But give me a little more time and I'm sure I will figure it out. It will be good either way, my friends. Have a good week. **


	12. The End, Once Upon a Broken Heart

**A/N: Hey, guys. Here goes the FINAL chapter: **

---

_Never believed fairytales came true_

_  
But now I know that they really do_

_  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you_

_  
Just look at the sunshine, and you_

_  
Showed me a world_

_  
That I'd never seen_

_  
I woke up and fell into this dream_

_  
Happily ever after just took time_

_  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

---

The next few weeks passed painfully for the broken couple. Hermione still wanted to kill Rachel every time she came in. She did not know how Draco was able to stand that girl. But then again, Rachel was pretty. In the looks department, Rachel was practically everything that Hermione wasn't. She was beautiful, tan, blonde, and her chest was almost double the size of Hermione's. And she was rich. Her clothes looked like they all came from a Marc Jacob's catalogue.

"No, you are cuter," said Draco as he talked to Rachel on the phone. He giggled as she replied. Hermione could tell that they were in a "you're cuter" "oh no, _you're_ cuter" fight.

"Yes, you're both adorable now will you please get off the freaking phone?! Some people are trying to work," she scowled.

"What? Oh, that's just her. Haha, yeah. The bitterness of the lonely. Good one, babe. Well I'm swamped so maybe you shouldn't come in today. I'll just see you at home. We have to go to mother's tonight. I love you, cutie pie," he said sweetly. Then they got in an "I love you" "no, I love you more" fight. It just made Hermione sick.

"You know, Granger, I see that you haven't been talking to Roger much this week," Draco drawled trying to hit a nerve.

"He is spending this week with his daughter. I just love that," she grinned.

"That's…nice," said Draco. His tone did not imply that it was nice.

"So why isn't Rachel coming in today? You aren't swamped. Are you getting…what's the word…tired of her?"

"Of course not. I love that little bitch," he said under his breath.

Hermione smiled to herself. She could tell that Draco was getting sick of his little "cutie pie" Rachel. Maybe there was hope…

---

At least Hermione thought there was hope. That is, until she saw the _Daily Prophet_ the next morning before work:

_**The last Malfoy heir is engaged as of last night!! **_

_**Draco Malfoy and Rachel Evans!!**_

_**This is the biggest wizarding engagement since Harry Potter and Cho Chang!!**_

_**The pureblood line of Malfoy will continue with the beautiful pureblood Rachel Evans!!**_

_**Congratulations to the happy couple-to-be!!**_

But those were just the headlines. The rest of the article on the inside of the _Prophet _was only worse. There was an interview with Draco about the quick break up with her and then the engagement to Rachel. Tears poured from her eyes as she read it.

"_**So can you tell us about your break up with Hermione Granger?" asks the interviewer, Rita Skeeter. **_

"_**Well what do you want to know?" he chuckles. **_

"_**Did you leave her for the beautiful Ms. Evans?"**_

"_**Oh, that. You see, it's more like the other way around."**_

"_**How so?"**_

"_**Hermione was cheating on me with her former fiancée, Roger Davies. After that I basically went into a spiraling depression. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have Rachel with me to make things all better."**_

"_**That's so sweet. Don't you and Ms. Granger still work in the same office building for Magical Transportation?"**_

"_**Ugh, yes, we do."**_

"_**What is that like? How do you two behave around each other? It was such a sudden break up."**_

"_**She is so jealous whenever Rachel comes in. She literally stares daggers at her. Ah, the bitterness of the lonely."**_

"_**Is she seeing Roger Davies now? What do you know about his break up with Pansy Parkinson?"**_

"_**I honestly don't know or care if that bitch is dating Roger or not. It's the last of my concerns, honestly. I'm so happy now with Rachel. And as for Pansy and Roger's break up, I don't know too many details surrounding it. Pansy and I were closer in our school years."**_

"_**I see. So when you were dating Hermione, what were your mother's thoughts on the blood issue?"**_

"_**She was dead set against it. And she was absolutely right. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. It was a fun little fling for awhile, but I am a Malfoy and I have the duty to carry on the pureblood line. It's what my father wanted."**_

Hermione crumpled up the paper and threw it onto the ground. She couldn't even finish reading that awful article. "It was a fun little fling for awhile?! WHAT THE HELL," she screamed to herself. How could all of this be happening to her?

---

As horrible as she felt, she knew that she had to go into work that morning. Otherwise Draco would win. She felt so childish. As she came through the fireplace, she walked straight over to his desk and with a completely straight face, she said, "Congratulations, Draco," and shook his hand.

"T-Thank you, G…Granger," he said taken completely off guard.

"Your mother must be thrilled," said Hermione nonchalantly.

"She is," he said honestly. "So I guess you saw the paper…"

"Yes. It was a lovely picture, by the way," she said.

"Thanks," he said completely in shock.

"When are you planning the wedding for?"

"Granger, I've got a lot of work to do. Maybe can we talk about this later?" he offered.

"Fine," she said going back to her desk.

Hermione felt like she handled it well even though she was breaking down on the inside. But he looked absolutely flabbergasted about how she handled it. She had the childish desire to invite Roger Davies over in a final attempt to make Draco jealous, but she knew that it was too late. Besides, she hadn't talked to Roger since he left that message on her machine. All the time she had said or implied that she was talking to him she had really been talking to Ron or Harry.

"Granger?" he said from across the room.

"Yeah?"

"Are we like…cool? You and me?" he asked uneasily.

"Why wouldn't we be?" she asked brightly.

"I kind of regret some of the things I said about you in the paper…"

"Don't even worry about it," she said feeling teary again. But she didn't let it show. And he absolutely hated it.

And then he just exploded. "I'm getting MARRIED, Hermione. MARRIED," he yelled. "Why don't you care?"

"I do care. I just gave you my heart felt congratulations," she said calmly.

"The marriage is arranged," he bit out.

"What?"

"You know how I told you that my mum said if I didn't find anybody by this time this year that she would set me up with someone? Well since you and I broke up she did. She arranged for me to marry Rachel," he said angrily. "And you don't even care. No matter what I do you don't care."

"What do you mean no matter what you do I don't care? You haven't been doing anything. You have just been trying to make me miserable!" she choked out.

"I just wanted to see that you were jealous. I just had the childish need," he scowled.

"That's real mature, Malfoy."

"Well you did the same thing, babe. You were always on the phone with effiing Roger Davies," he steamed.

"I never was. I was talking to Harry and Ron." He yet again looked flabbergasted. "You know, Draco, maybe if you had just let me explain the whole Roger situation that marriage announcement in the paper could have been for you and me. Excuse me," she said getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?!"

"Like you care, you sick bastard," she yelled as she flipped him off in the process. She apparated home and immediately started to pack. She didn't know where she was going but she just needed to get away. That was all that mattered right now.

Draco anticipated this and showed up at her house. "It's funny," he said standing in her doorway.

"What?" she snapped viciously.

"Whenever one of us gets mad at the other we always have the need to escape," he said gesturing to the suitcase on her bed.

"Yeah, it's hilarious," she said sarcastically. "Now I'm going to get out of here now. Don't you dare try to find me."

"Can we just talk?" he asked sweetly as he came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"Get your hands off me. And you want to talk?! How about the fact that you threw fireshiskey at my wall, screamed at me, physically took a hold of me, and then threw me to the ground? And then you brought Rachel in everyday. And then you got engaged. And you bad mouthed me, my family, and my friends. Is that what you wanted to talk about? Merlin, it's like I don't even know you anymore," she sobbed.

"It only sounds bad when you say it all together in a clump like that," he grinned. She smacked him which removed that grin from his face. "I don't want to marry her. I want to be with you instead. Sorry if I was an ass."

"Sorry? That's all you have to say?"

"What else can I do?"

"Well you obviously can't undo any of the damage so I guess there is nothing you can do. Have a nice life, babe," she yelled.

"I will undo everything. You just see. I need you, Hermione Granger. The last few weeks have been hell. Just let me try to find a way to get in your good graces again..."

"Hah, good luck with that. I'm leaving."

"'Mione, don't…" he said. But she slammed the door in his face. And where did she go you may ask? To the same hotel room in New York that she was in right before she and Draco became an official couple. It was so obvious that he would never look for her there.

---

"MUM!" yelled Draco through the halls of the manner.

"What is it, deary?" she asked.

"I want out of this marriage. And I want it to be in the _Daily Prophet_ by tomorrow," he snarled.

"Draco, my boy, do you know how long I have been waiting for you to get engaged?" she asked slowly.

"Mum, I'm twenty-four. I've still got time! And I have a future prospect. I just got to win her back."

"You couldn't possibly mean that Granger girl?" Narcissa giggled maliciously.

"That's exactly who I mean. I am getting out of here, I am going to the _Prophet_, and I am getting out of this marriage. And Hermione will see it in the paper by tomorrow," he grinned to himself. And he left his mother behind screaming.

---

Hermione woke up the next morning to hear her cell phone buzzing on the side of the table.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"It's Ron."

"What's up?" she asked.

"I just thought I should call you to read the Prophet to you since you won't be getting a copy of it in New York," said Ron.

"Ron, I think I can wait for a few days, don't you?" she said sarcastically.

"Trust me, you will want to hear about this article," he said quickly.

"Go ahead then," she sighed.

"'Last Malfoy heir breaks off his engagement to Rachel Evans after one day of being engaged. Exclusive interview inside.' Do you want me to keep going?" asked Ron.

"I…I guess you could keep going," said Hermione not knowing how she should feel right about now.

"Here it is exactly how it is printed, 'Mione…" said Ron:

'"_**Why the sudden break in the engagement, Mr. Malfoy?" asks Rita Skeeter.**_

"_**I am such an idiot."**_

"_**How so?" giggles Skeeter. **_

"_**The whole marriage was arranged by my mother. The only reason I let her go through with this was because I was being an idiot and trying to make someone jealous. And by 'someone' I am referring to the beautiful Hermione Granger."**_

"_**But everything you said in yesterday's addition—"**_

"—_**Was a load of bull shit."**_

"_**What about the blood issue?"**_

"_**I don't give a damn. I love Hermione so much that I would throw away the whole family bloodline just to be with her."**_

"_**Have you proposed to Ms. Granger yet?" asks Skeeter eagerly. **_

"_**I tried," chuckles Malfoy. "She isn't exactly happy with me right now. She said that I need to undo everything I did. This was the first thing I could think to do to start, you know? But who am I kidding. I was an ass and she will never forgive me. If you're reading this, Hermione, I love you and I am so sorry about everything!"**_

"_**Aw, that's just so adorable!" gushes Skeeter. "Now what is to happen to Ms. Evans?"**_

"_**I honestly don't give a shit. I have been sick of her since the moment I met her. Which shows how pathetic I was to use her to make Hermione jealous. Now I have made two girls extremely angry with me. Aren't I just a treat?"**_

"_**Well you certainly look delicious," jokes Skeeter.'**_

"I don't really know what to say," said Hermione.

"When are you going to come home, 'Mione?" asked Ron. "Draco has been camped out on your front yard since you have been gone. I think you need to stop hiding and go talk to him."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was about to say. "You can tell him where I am. Just say New York and he will know exactly where I am."

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I'm sure. Tell him now if you want to."

"Then you should be expecting him soon. Goodbye, 'Mione, I love you!"

"I love you too, Ron," she said and then she clicked the phone off.

Hermione was still in her Hello Kitty pajamas when Draco came knocking on her door. She opened the door and flung herself into his arms.

"So I guess you heard about the interview," Draco said as he held her tight.

"Ron read it to me," she smiled.

"Do I have to say I'm sorry again?" he whined.

"I think we both should be sorry. We were both immature prats," Hermione laughed as she broke the hug.

"I forgive you," he said quickly.

"And I forgive you, too," she said punching his arm.

"Merlin, I have waited so long to hear you say that," he said kissing her cheek. "So what now, my dear?"

"Do you want to move in with me?" she offered.

"Heavens, no," he said. She looked surprised. "I want to marry you."

"I accept," she said and he gave her the most perfect kiss that they had ever shared.

"You know, it's a good thing that we are getting married, Draco," she said as they broke the kiss.

"And why is that?" he mused.

"Because I'm pregnant."

---

THE END.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who stuck with it to the end! I love you guys so much. I hope you enjoyed the ending. I hope I gave it justice ). As for another sequel, I am really not sure. It depends. But for now I need a break from this story. **

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS FROM THE BEGINNING YOU GUYS ARE JUST THE BEST!! THANKS!!!**


	13. Author's Note

**12/5/07**

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviewing and support! You guys are the best. I love you all and I am very thankful that you have been interested in my two installments for this storyline. **

**I've decided that I am not going to go for another sequel just yet. But don't worry, I am writing a new story. It is another Dramione with a totally different plot. It is going to take me a little while to get the first few chapters out because I am still trying to get an outline for how the whole story is going to go. So that is my project of the moment. It always takes a little while to get the beginning of a new fic out so please be patient with me! I'm hoping the wait will be worth it. **

**So that will be out soon. I have no idea what the name will be yet. It will probably be another song title. Got any ideas? Share em' with me. I will put them in consideration. It is possible that I will continue the series of "One in a Million" and "Once Upon a Broken Heart" when I am done with this new fic. I will think about it. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, if you did. You guys are the best. I can't thank you enough ). I had so much fun writing these fics. Goodbye!!**


End file.
